Mon coeur
by music67love
Summary: HPDM FIC ASSEZ NOIRE! PAS DEATHFIC! Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...
1. Amour meurtrit, amour volé, amour violé

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre (ou cette fic, je sais pas encore, ça dépendra de vous!) est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!  
_

* * *

**Amour meurtrit, Amour volé, Amour violé**

**POV ?**

J'ai peur. J'ai terriblement peur. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me faire ça. Je... J'ai crut en toi. Je t'aurais confié ma vie. Alors pourquoi ?

Je crois que je pleure mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne ressens plus rien, si ce n'est ce sentiment incontrôlable de peur. J'essaye de me résonner, de me dire que tout va bien, que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur mais ce sentiment ne part pas.

Il fait nuit. Enfin je crois. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps depuis que je suis ici. Je regarde autour de moi pour la cinquantième fois au moins. Rien n'a changé. Le lit où je suis assis est toujours à baldaquin, la grande armoire a toujours une porte qui ferme mal, les volets empêchent toujours la lumière de passer dans la chambre, la porte de la salle de bain attenante à notre chambre est toujours ouverte, le sol a toujours une latte qui n'est pas droite, le lavabo est toujours fissuré et le miroir me renvoie toujours le même reflet, celui d'un homme usé, fatigué, terne et qui n'a pas vu le soleil depuis plusieurs jours.

J'ai mal aux poignets. Les menottes sont légèrement trop serrées et meurtrissent la chair auparavant tendre de mes bras. Je me lève. Les menottes sont reliées à une chaîne – elle-même attachée au lit – et me permettent d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain pour pouvoir faire mes besoins et me laver. Ces dernières ne servent pas qu'à m'empêcher de m'enfuir, elles brident aussi ma magie. Et qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier sans magie ? Et bien, ce n'est rien. Strictement rien.

Je fait quelques pas et me rassied. J'ai mal partout, mais ces douleurs ne sont rien face à celle que je ressens au fond de mon cœur. La trahison. La honte. La peur. L'envie de mourir. Voilà ce que je ressens.

On s'aimait. Enfin je crois. Tu me l'as répété tellement de fois que j'y ai crut. Je ne sais pas quand tout ça à commencer. Quel a été l'événement déclencheur ? Est-ce parce que j'ai reparlé à mon ex ? Est-ce dû au fait que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi la nuit avant que tu ne m'enferme ? Est-ce parce que je t'ai avoué que j'avais aimé quelqu'un d'autre avant toi ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'essaye de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais je ne trouve aucunes raisons. Et ça me fait mal. Ça me fait mal parce que je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait pour te déplaire. Mais est-ce seulement de ma faute ? Je commence à le croire, sincèrement. En tous cas, c'est ce que tu me répètes à chaque fois que tu viens, à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, à chaque fois que tu pénètres en moi, à chaque fois que tu me violes.

Aujourd'hui n'échappera pas à la règle. Alors j'ai peur. Une angoisse sourde contracte mon ventre, me donne la nausée, mes larmes coulent toutes seules et mon cœur s'accélère. Mes mains se serrent et se desserrent sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose, comme si elles étaient mues par une volonté propre.

J'entends le bruit de la serrure. Tu reviens. J'ai peur. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Je veux que tu disparaisses. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne veux plus que tes mains me touchent, que ton sexe pénètre en moi.

« Je t'apporte ton repas. » fais-tu, en entrant, amenant de cette manière une forte lumière dans la chambre. Ça ne dure que l'espace de quelques secondes, la porte se refermant rapidement. Pourtant, ça suffit à me déchirer la rétine. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de la lumière, mon royaume n'est fait que d'obscurité.

« Tu n'as pas mangé. » fais-tu à nouveau en enlevant l'autre plateau de la petite table de nuit et en le remplaçant par le nouveau.

Je te sens qui s'approche de moi et je recule instinctivement.

« Mon cœur... » fais-tu en touchant ma joue du bout des doigts, « Je n'aime pas te voir si maigre. »

Je frémis de dégoût et de peur. Ta voix, qui auparavant me rassurait, m'effraye à présent.

« Fais-moi plaisir. Mange un peu d'accord ? »

Je ne réponds rien, comme toujours.

« Je ne veux pas être violent mon cœur. » dis-tu, tout en t'approchant suffisamment de moi pour que je puisse sentir ton haleine et en crispant une de tes mains sur mon avant-bras, violemment, « Ça me ferait _vraiment_ plaisir que tu manges, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce en silence. J'ai mal. Ta poigne se desserre, tu recules et je me rends compte que je n'avais plus respiré pendant tout ce temps. Mes poumons prennent une longue goulée d'air, mais ça n'arrange en rien mon angoisse.

« Tu es tellement beau. Même maigre tu es superbe. Je ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche. » dis-tu, tout en descendant ta main sur mon torse.

Je le sais. C'est ta jalousie qui fait que je me retrouve là aujourd'hui, enfermé et menotté.

« Ça ne me fais pas plaisir de te violer, tu sais ? Je préférais nettement lorsque tu jouissais avec moi. » murmures-tu à mon oreille, puis en la mordillant doucement.

« Tu... n'avais qu'à... ne pas... m'enfermer. » je réussis à dire, la voix rauque.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas parler, mais ce temps me semble une éternité. J'ai la gorge sèche et ne dire ne serais-ce que cette phrase me fait extrêmement mal.

« Tiens ? Tu reparles ? » demandes-tu, visiblement étonné. « Tant mieux, je préfère quand tu as de la conversation. »

Au début, je criais. J'appelais à l'aide. Mais naturellement personne ne m'entendait. Nous avions acheté cette maison en plein milieu de la campagne. C'était une sorte de résidence secondaire pour toi. Tu avait un appartement à Londres, ton travail étant là-bas, et moi, comme je ne travaillais pas, je restais dans cette maison paumée. Seul. Et personne ne savait que j'étais là. Ma famille ? Je n'en avais plus. Des amis ? Je n'en avais pas. Enfin... Je les ais abandonnés. Pour _toi_. Encore et toujours pour _toi_.

« Tu te rappelles de nos discussions après qu'on ai fait l'amour ? » me demandes-tu, ce qu'il me semble être un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Oh que oui je m'en souviens ! Je me souviens de nos corps nus enlacés sous les draps, de nos souffles encore irréguliers, de l'odeur de sexe et de sueur qui nous enveloppait. Je me souviens que, dans ces moments là, tu me serrais fort contre toi et tu me parlais de ta journée, de ce qui t'avais fait rire ou mis en colère. Et puis, surtout, tu parlais de nous. Tu disais qu'on allait se marier, adopter des enfants et que nous vieillirons ensembles, dans le bonheur le plus complet. Le genre de ''Ils se marièrent et vivèrent heureux pour toujours.''

Hélas, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Nous ne nous sommes pas mariés, nous n'avons pas adoptés et nous n'avons pas finis heureux.

Ta main commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. J'ai peur, mon corps tremble sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Je sens la chemise glisser le long de mes bras et ta bouche vient se poser sur un de mes tétons. Avant, rien que ce contact me donnait envie de jouir. Maintenant il me donne envie de vomir. Tu sors une clef de sa poche et m'enlève les menottes. Instinctivement, mes bras viennent se placer autour de moi, comme dans une étreinte rassurante, mais à moi-même. Tu ris, puis prend mes mains une à une, les embrassent et les posent sur ton jean, où une bosse s'est formée.

« Enlève-moi mon jeans. » dis-tu d'une voix rauque, mais, contrairement à moi, la tienne est pleine de désir.

Je fais ce que tu me demandes, détachant la ceinture, défaisant les boutons un à un. Tu te lève et l'enlève, ton boxer suivant la même trajectoire que ton pantalon.

« Suce-moi. » m'ordonnes-tu en me saisissant par les cheveux et en m'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour y enfoncer ton sexe dur.

Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé faire des fellations, c'était toi qui m'avais donné envie de t'en faire. Je voulais te faire plaisir et, visiblement, tu adorais ça. Alors je t'en faisais, encore et encore, sans jamais me plaindre, même lorsque tu te répandais en moi. Au début, je recrachai. Puis, pour te faire plaisir, j'ai apprit à avaler. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais j'avalais. Pour toi. Encore et toujours pour toi.

J'ai mal. Ton sexe est gros et me fait mal à la gorge, j'ai envie de vomir. C'est toi qui mènes la cadence, je ne fais que suivre. Tu vas de plus en plus vite, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Tu gémis de plaisir, je sens ton sexe gonfler, tu vas bientôt jouir. C'est ce que tu fais quelques secondes plus tard, un long gémissement témoignant que tu as prit son pied. J'avale sans rechigner, j'ai l'habitude.

« C'est bien... Tu as toujours eu un don pour les fellations. » me félicite-t-il en tombant à genoux sur le lit.

Je ne dis rien, je ne prends pas ça pour un compliment. ''C'est bien...''. C'est ce qu'on dit à un animal de compagnie, à son chien lorsqu'il a ramené le bâton qu'on lui a lancé. ''C'est bien...'' C'est ce qu'on dit à une pute qui vient de coucher avec vous. ''C'est bien...'' C'est ce qu'on ne dit pas à l'homme qu'on aime.

« Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses maintenant ? »

Je déglutis difficilement. ''Les choses sérieuses...'' J'ai peur. Encore et toujours peur. Mes poils se hérissent et je tremble. Tu me forces à m'allonger et tu me retires mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je pourrais utiliser la magie, je n'ai plus mes menottes et, même sans baguette, je sais faire quelques sorts. Mais j'ai peur des répercussions. Tu me ferais encore plus de mal si j'utilisais un sort pour te repousser.

Je te sens pénétrer en moi, violemment. Je ne crie même pas, j'ai l'habitude. Je ferme les yeux et je m'évade dans un autre monde, un monde où je ne suis pas enfermé, où tu ne me violes pas, où je suis aimé pour autre chose que mon corps. Je t'entends gémir plus fort. Tu vas bientôt jouir. Soudain, un long gémissement rauque s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres et je te sens exploser à l'intérieur de moi.

C'est finit. Du moins pour aujourd'hui. J'ouvre les yeux, tu es en train de te rhabiller. Je me tourne dos à toi, en position fœtal.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais touché personne d'autre que toi depuis qu'on est ensemble. » me dis-tu, avant de disparaître et de fermer la porte à clef derrière toi.

Tu ne m'as pas menotté cette fois, je pense que tu as compris que je ne peux pas m'échapper. Je n'en ai plus la force. Je me mets doucement à pleurer. Moi non plus je n'ai jamais touché quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'on était ensemble. Et je ne l'aurais jamais fait, sache-le. Je pourrais transplaner mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Je n'ai plus la force. Je ferme les yeux et je me sens sombrer.

**αмσυя мєυятяιт, αмσυя νσℓé, αмσυя νισℓé**

Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai mangé aujourd'hui. Pas beaucoup certes – tu m'as depuis longtemps coupé l'appétit – mais un peu tout de même. A présent, je suis sous la douche. L'eau chaude me détend et me fait énormément de bien. J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours, j'aimerai oublier. Mais chaque cicatrice, chaque douleur sur mon corps me rappel mon calvaire, mon enfer.

Mes larmes se mélangent à l'eau de la douche. Je mets la tête en arrière, offrant mon visage à l'eau. J'ai si mal.

Je le sais à présent. Je sais que personne ne viendra me sauver. Je mourrais ici et personne ne retrouvera mon corps. Si j'en avais le courage, je me suiciderai. Comment ? Je ne sais pas encore. En ne mangeant plus, en me pendant avec les draps, ou que sais-je. Mais je n'ai pas le courage, et je continu donc de vivre jours après jours, nuits après nuits, viols après viols. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça vivre...

Je prend une serviette blanche, je l'attache autour de ma taille et je revais dans ma chambre. Dans notre chambre. Il y a toujours mes habits dans l'armoire, les tiens y sont également, mais pour rien au monde je ne les mettrais. Avant, nous nous amusions à nous les échanger. Maintenant, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec quoi que ce soit qui ai pus t'appartenir.

Un boxer, un pull et un jeans feront l'affaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continu à m'habiller alors que je sais pertinemment que je me retrouverai bientôt nu. Peut-être est-ce le dernier vestige de mon ancienne vie ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je suis complètement perdu.

Mon regard erre dans la pièce. Je la connais par cœur à force. Je fouille dans l'armoire et je tombe sur une lettre d'un de mes ex que je ne me suis jamais résolut à jeter. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as découvert et si c'est ça qui a fait devenir jaloux à ce point. Je ne pense pas. Si tu l'avais découvert, tu m'en aurais parlé et tu l'aurais déchiré. Je l'ai bien cachée il faut dire, elle est dans la doublure d'un de mes jeans que je ne met plus depuis longtemps. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas mon jeans. C'est celui de mon ex, de mon premier amour.

Pourquoi s'était-on séparé ? Je ne sais plus vraiment. Il devait travailler loin et il me semble qu'il avait refais sa vie là-bas, il ne me l'a pas dit mais je le présume. Après tout, un homme aussi beau et gentil que lui ne peut qu'avoir refait sa vie.

Je l'ai revu il y a... je ne sais pas, je dirais un mois. Ma mesure du temps n'est pas exact, ici le jour et la nuit se ressemble, tout comme le printemps et l'automne ou l'hiver et l'été.

Je relis sa lettre. Il me disait qu'il m'aimait. De tout son cœur. Mais que, en raison de son déménagement à l'autre bout du monde, on devait se séparer. Il me disait de refaire ma vie, de trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait, mais que cette personne ne m'aimera jamais comme lui il m'a aimé. Il me disait qu'il a beaucoup pleuré en écrivant cette lettre et que ça a été la chose la plus difficile à faire pour lui. Il me disait qu'il m'aimerait toujours et qu'il espérait rentrer à Londres pour pouvoir me revoir, ne serais-ce qu'une fois. Il me disait que, si j'avais refais ma vie, il ne m'en voudrait absolument pas et qu'il ne se mettrait jamais en travers de mon couple. Il me disait qu'il espérait que je comprendrais et que je ne lui en voudrais pas trop.

Il me manque. J'aimerais qu'il soit là pour me protéger de toi. Je me lève et je vais regarder les photos que nous avions prises, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Pourquoi t'ais-je choisit ? Je crois que c'est parce que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Mais alors... Aurais-tu comprit ce que moi je viens à peine de réaliser, après plus de cinq ans ? Aurais-tu compris que je t'ai choisit uniquement parce que tu lui ressemblait ?

Je serre plus fort la lettre que je tiens dans ma main droite et, de l'autre, je prends la dernière photo que nous avons prise. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules et je ne fais rien pour les retenir.

« Tu as compris ? »

Je sursaute en t'entendant. Oui, oui j'ai compris. Tu n'attendis pas que je te réponde pour reprendre :

« Au début, ça ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. Tu m'aimais, même si ce n'était pas exactement moi que tu aimais, ça revenait au même pour moi. Pendant... Pendant cinq ans tous se passaient bien. Je... J'ai même cru que tu l'avais oublié. Mais... quand je t'ai vu parler avec lui le mois dernier, quand je t'ai vu lui sourire, j'ai comprit. J'ai compris que tu allais bientôt m'abandonner. Et je ne pouvais pas le supporter, tu comprends ? Moi je t'aime ! Je t'aime à en crever ! »

Tu pleures. Et ça me touche beaucoup plus que ça devrait après tout ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai compris. Pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai dit ''je t'aime'' en pensant à un autre. Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu devais ressentir.

« Je... suis... désolé. »

Ma voix est toujours aussi rauque et ça me fait toujours aussi mal.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'aime tu sais. » me dis-tu, en me regardant, les larmes coulant toujours sur tes joues.

Je m'approche, lentement, et je te prends dans mes bras. Tu t'accroches à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et tu te mets à pleurer comme un enfant. Je passe maladroitement mes bras autour de toi. Tu me fais de la peine. Vraiment.

« Promet-moi que tu penserais toujours à moi. » me demandes-tu en relevant la tête.

« Que... ? Pourquoi mes demandes-tu ça ? »

« Promet-le moi. »

« Je te le promet. »

« Je t'aime mon cœur. »

Je te souris tendrement. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ça ? Comme en réponse à ma question, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. La lumière m'aveugle et j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

« Aurors ! Jetez votre baguette à terre et retournez-vous. »

« Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé mon cœur. » me dis-tu, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur tes joues.

« Mr Balsey ! Veuillez faire ce que je vous dis. » répète l'auror.

Tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes, rapidement, puis tu te décolles de moi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te le laisse. A vrai dire, je vous laisse tous. »

« Nick ? »

Tu me fais peur. Que veux-tu faire ? Je te vois prendre quelque chose que les moldus appellent ''pistolet'' et tu mets le canon sur ta tempe.

« NICK ! » crié-je

« Je suis désolé. »

L'auror ne bouge pas, visiblement stupéfait. Soudain, j'entends un bruit de détonation. Tu es mort. Tu t'es fait sauté la cervelle.

« NON ! »

Je cours vers toi, te prenant dans mes bras pendant que tu te vides de ton sang.

« Je t'ai aimé Nick. Moins que lui mais je t'ai aimé. Je te le jure. » dis-je en posant mes lèvre sur ton front.

L'auror, remis du choc, ordonne à ses hommes, auparavant restés en arrière, de transporter le corps à la morgue.

« Non, non, ne me l'enlevez pas. »

Je pleure. Malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, j'éprouve encore de l'amour pour toi. Mais les aurors sont plus forts que moi et t'enlèves de mes bras, pendant que d'autres me tiennent. Je me débats, mais ils sont plus forts que moi et, finalement, ma force m'abandonne.

Le chef des aurors prononce un sort et je sens mon corps s'engourdir et mes paupières se fermer. Et puis, le trou noir.

**A suivre... (si vous le voulez)**

* * *

**Verdict?? Bien, pas bien?? Je continu, je continu pas??**

**Un ch'tite reviews??  
**

**music67love**


	2. A l'hôpital

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou HPDM, je sais pas encore  
_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**lydie**: Je sais qu'elle est triste, c'est justement le but! lol, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**elle sid**: Héhé... Tu sauras qui c'est dans ce chapitre!

**Narcyss**: Qui sait, j'aime peut-être me faire supplier? mdr, C'est demandé si gentiment, que la voilà la suite!

**zelna**: Harry? Draco? La réponse juste en bas! lol

**Yubao**: sombrement magnifiquement géniale? O.O Puisque tant de gens me demandent la suite, la voilà!!

**camille**: Heureuse qu'elle te plaise. En effet, j'ai essayer de la faire la plus réaliste possible, je suis heureuse que ça ai marché!

**elena**: Haha! Qui est-ce, qui est-ce? Mystère et boule de Bill (je sais plus où j'ai lue cette expression mais je l'aime bien mdr). J'avoue qu'au début, j'avais pensé à que ce soit l'un de nos deux héros préférés qui viole l'autre, mais ça aurait donné une DeathFic (bah oui, les deux se seraient suicidés) alors j'ai changé d'avis! mdr

**Jody**: Mystère! Mais un mystère dévoilé dans ce chapitre!

**miaka**: Héhé! Regarde vite en bas et t'auras ta réponse!

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS D'ENCOURAGEMENTS!**

* * *

**A l'hôpital**

J'ai mal. Je sens chaque partie de mon corps, chaque muscle, chaque os. Que s'est-il passé ? J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Blanc. C'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Ici, tout est blanc. J'en déduis que je dois être dans un hôpital. J'essaye de m'asseoir, mais une douleur au niveau des fesses me fait me recoucher immédiatement. Tout à coup, j'entends un énorme cri. Je tourne la tête à droite et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir une tignasse brune que celle-ci disparaît déjà dans le couloir en criant ''Il s'est réveillé ! Il s'est réveillé !''

Quelques secondes plus tard, un médicomage se penche au dessus de moi et plusieurs infirmières grouillent autour de nous.

« Je peux le voir ? » demande la voix qui a crié, nerveusement.

« Plus tard Mlle Parkinson. Mr Malfoy a été dans un coma artificiel pendant plus d'une semaine et... »

Je n'écoute pas le reste. Parkinson ? Comme dans ''Pansy Parkinson'' ? Mon cœur s'emballe brusquement. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait.

« Je vais dire à Blaise que Draco s'est réveillé. » dit-elle brusquement en disparaissant.

Les médicomages me bombardent de questions, mais je ne les ai entends pas. Mes yeux sont fixés sur l'endroit où vient de disparaître Pansy. Quelqu'un penserait-il encore à moi ? Après tout ce que je leur ai fait, après la façon dont je les ai abandonnés ? Je ferme les yeux et laisse couler une larme.

Lorsque je les rouvre, le médicomage et les infirmières ont disparues. A la place, se trouve mon ex-meilleure amie, celle que j'ai lâchement abandonné.

« Draco ! » crie Pansy, en courant vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Pan... Pansy ? »

J'ai la voix rauque et je me retiens à peine de pleurer.

« C'est moi. Blaise va arriver. » me dit-elle, visiblement émue.

« Que... Pourquoi ? Je... vous ai... abandonné... »

J'ai du mal à parler, ma gorge est en feu et chaque mot est un supplice mais, à cet instant, je m'en fou. Je dois lui poser cette question, je dois savoir si c'est vraiment elle, si je ne rêve pas.

« Tu es notre ami Draco ! Et même si tu nous abandonnés, nous seront toujours là pour toi. » me dit-elle, la voix rauque elle aussi.

Je savais que j'avais des amis formidables, mais pas à ce point ! Je les ai abandonnés et ils viennent quand même à l'hôpital pour me voir...

« Draco ! »

La voix de Blaise me fait sortir de mes pensées. Il court et viens mes prendre dans ses bras. Je suis à présent entre les bras de mes deux meilleurs amis et je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis jamais partit, que tout est comme avant, mis à part que je me suis fait violé et que je suis dans un hôpital.

« On a eu tellement peur ! Quand... Quand Harry nous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, on... »

« Harry ? »

A ce mot, mon cerveau fait tilt. Que fait Harry dans tout ça ?

« Les Aurors l'ont prévenu dès qu'ils t'ont trouvé. Ils ne savaient pas qui joindre et comme ils savaient que vous aviez eu une liaison, ils l'ont prévenu lui. » me répond Blaise.

« Mais... Je croyais qu'il était... retourné en Australie... à cause du Quidditch. »

« Il est revenu. » dit simplement Pansy.

* * *

Blaise et Pansy ont passé la journée avec moi, ne partant que vers trois heures de l'après-midi. Les revoir m'a fait un bien fous, je crois que je viens juste de réaliser à quel point ils me manquaient. Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de ne jamais être partit.

Il est neuf heures à présent. Je pensais qu'il allait venir, je l'ai attendu. En vain. Il m'a peut-être complètement oublié. Je l'ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps, il avait l'air heureux de me revoir. Mais il ne se soucit sûrement pas de ce qui m'est arrivé. Lui et moi c'est du passé, même si j'aimerais que ça redevienne du présent.

Mes paupières se ferment et je me laisse aller au sommeil.

* * *

Ca va faire une semaine que je suis dans cet hôpital. Les infirmières m'ont prévenu qu'un auror passerait aujourd'hui me poser des questions sur mon viol et ma détention. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne veux pas raconter ce que j'ai vécut à un étranger. Je ne veux le raconter à personne d'ailleurs.

« Mr Malfoy ? » demande un homme en toquant à la porte de ma chambre.

« A votre avis ? » rétorqué-je.

Dans les 1m80, brun, l'homme est à coup sûr un auror. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il parle.

« Je suis l'Auror Principal Horatio McCornick. Je suis venu vous poser des questions sur... »

« Mon viol et ma détention. Je me doute que vous ne venez pas ici pour me demander ce que j'ai mangé à midi. »

L'auror grimace mais ne dit rien et prend une chaise pour s'asseoir près de moi.

« Alors hum... Votre agresseur s'appelait Nick Balsey et, selon ce que m'a dit vos amis, il était votre amant. C'est bien ça ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Hum... Depuis combien de temps vous êtes-vous faits enfermé ? » me demande-t-il

« Dites-moi Mr l'Auror Principal, avez-vous vu une montre ou un calendrier dans la chambre ? Ou même une fenêtre sans le volet fermé ? »

« Heu... Non. »

Il a l'air déstabilisé et j'aime ça. Je redeviens comme avant, lorsque j'étais le ''Célèbre avocat Draco Malfoy, Celui-qui-avait-toujours-une-réplique-cinglante-sur-le-bout-des-lèvres-et-qui-ne-vous-faisait-pas-de-quartier''.

« Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me dire comment est-ce que j'aurais pus savoir combien de temps je me suis fait enfermé ? »

« Et bien... Je suppose qu'il vous disait le jour qu'on était... » tente l'homme.

« J'aurais bien aimé mais non. »

« Bien... Hum... Savez-vous pourquoi votre amant vous a séquestré et violenté ? »

« Mr McCornick. » fais-je, la voix glaciale.

« Oui ? » me demande-t-il, sûrement surpris par le ton de ma voix.

« Surtout reprenez-moi si je me trompe, mais... Mon violeur n'est-il pas mort ? »

C'est une question stupide, bien entendu. Il était là, lorsque Nick s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Il était là quand j'ai accourut le prendre dans mes bras. Et il n'a rien fait. Rien dit. Il s'est contenté de demander à ses hommes d'emmener Nick à la morgue.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » fait-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Et bien moi je le vois. Mon agresseur est mort. Point. L'affaire est close. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails. »

« Mais c'est pour... »

« Le compte-rendu, je sais. Mais croyez-moi, les bureaucrates n'en ont rien à battre de votre rapport. Sitôt sur le bureau, sitôt jeté. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu. »

L'homme me regarde, complètement déstabilisé à présent et je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire sarcastique. J'aime être sadique, j'aime faire souffrir les gens. Retenez ceci : soit vous faites souffrir, soit on vous fait souffrir. J'ai choisit la première solution, ça fait beaucoup moins mal. Mais ça n'a pas empêché qu'il me quitte. Peu importe à présent.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser Mr Malfoy. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. » fait l'auror en se levant.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées de toute manière. »

Il s'apprête à partir, lorsque je l'interpelle :

« Juste une chose Mr McCornick. »

« Oui ? » demande-t-il en se retournant.

« Comment avez-vous sus où j'étais ? Aucuns de mes amis, ni même mon travail n'étaient au courant. »

« Je ne sais pas. Un appel anonyme. »

Je grimace à l'entente de cette réponse. Un appel anonyme ? Depuis quand les aurors se fiaient aux appels anonymes ? A tous les coups ce ''Horatio McCornick'' couvre quelqu'un et j'aimerais bien savoir qui.

**OooOooO**

Aujourd'hui je sors de St Mangouste. Je vais habiter à l'hôtel un petit moment jusqu'à trouver un appartement. Je ne veux plus retourner dans mon ancien ''chez moi'', trop de souvenirs y sont imprégnés.

Pansy et Blaise sont venus me chercher.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir habiter chez nous ? Ça ne nous dérange pas tu sais. » demande Pansy, pour la vingtième fois au moins.

« Ça ira Pans'. Je me débrouillerai. »

Elle me regarde d'un air sceptique, mais n'ajoute rien. Elle me connaît, elle sait que je suis plutôt têtue quand je le veux et que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire si rapidement.

Je prends les rares affaires que j'ai, à savoir un pull et un pantalon, puis nous sortons. Sentir le soleil sur ma peau et le vent sur mon visage ma fait un bien fou. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n'étais pas sortit.

« ... mon cœur. »

Je me retourne violement. Je n'ai pas entendu le début de la phrase, mais j'ai nettement perçut le ''mon cœur''. Mon souffle devient irrégulier et je tremble. Mes amis, qui ont vu mon changement d'état, m'aide à m'asseoir sur un banc.

« Draco ? Ça va ? » me demande Blaise, visiblement inquiet.

« Ça... Ça va... C'est juste que... Mon cœur... »

« Quoi ? » demande Pansy.

« Je... Nick, il... il m'appelait ''mon cœur'' après... »

Je ne peux finir ma phrase. Je sens les larmes affluer à mes yeux, mais je les retiens. Je me suis promis d'être fort, je ne peux pas me mettre à pleurer devant mes amis.

« Tu... Tu es bien sûr de vouloir aller à l'hôtel ? » redemande Pansy.

« Oui. » dis-je, plus déterminé que jamais. J'y arriverai. Ce n'est pas un petit viol qui handicapera le ''Grand Draco Malfoy''. En parlant du ''Grand Draco Malfoy'', il faudrait que je recontacte le bureau pour leur dire que je reviens travailler.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » s'écrie ma meilleure amie.

Tiens ? Aurais-je parlé à voix haute ? Oui, visiblement.

« Bien sûr que si. Je ne vais pas rester à me tourner les pouces toute la journée pendant toute ma vie quand même ! »

« Mais Draco, tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital ! Tu t'es fait enlevé et séquestré ! » fit Blaise.

Je soupire. Ne me lâcheront-ils jamais la grappe ?

« Ecoutez. Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous me portez, mais je suis un grand garçon maintenant. »

Je les vois soupirer. Bien, ils ont compris.

« Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais aller dans un hôtel me réserver une chambre. »

Sur ce, je transplane.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Vous vous attendiez à ce que ce soit Draco qui c'était fait violé?? **

**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, merci pour toutes vos reviews d'encouragement, je vous adore! (mais oui, même toi, lectrice fantôme! lol)**

**music67love**

* * *


	3. L'objet de ma délivrance

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre (ou cette fic, je sais pas encore, ça dépendra de vous!) est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**zelna**: Oui, je crois que j'ai réussit à étonner beaucoup de monde XD! C'est vrai que ça parait plus "original" parce que, dans presque toutes les fics que j'ai lue, c'est Harry qui se faisait violer (je ne dis pas que les fics sont nules, au contraire!), donc j'ai décidé de changer un peu! XD

**Yubao**: Oui, je trouve aussi que c'est agréable de revoir "notre" Draco! XD En faite, au début, je pensais que ce serait Harry qui le violait, puis je me suis dit que je me ferais tuer par tout le monde, donc j'ai changé d'avis, mdr... Surtout que ça aurait était une deathfic! Ne t'en fais pas, Draco va reprendre du poil de la bête enfin... Jusqu'à la fin... Mais je te laisse découvrir! mdr... Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas l'air d'une sadique! mdr

**Jody**: C'est surtout pour ça que j'ai décidé que ce serait Draco qui se ferait violer XD, mais je savais déjà que c'était lui en écrivant le début! XD

**camille**: Je sais, je sais, je suis trop forte! mdr... En faite, si j'ai choisit Harry, c'set pour changer un peu XD... Et parce que j'étais sûre que vous ne le trouveriez jamais mdr

**miaka**: Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaît! Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je trouve que ça change! mdr... Dans mon histoire, Harry ne jouera pas le rôle du "sauveur"... enfin pas vraiment! Mais bon, tu verras!

**Anon**: C'est vrai que, par rapport à toutes celles que j'écris d'habitude, elle est assez triste! XD

**Laura**: Ah! Enfin quelqu'un qui pensait que ma victime était Draco! lol

**lydie**: Je sais, c'est triste... Et ce n'est pas pour s'arranger dans ce chapitre!

**elle sid**: Héhé... T'as (encore) deviné le fond de mes pensées! lol

**MERCI BCP POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**L'objet de ma délivrance**

« Vous pouvez y aller Mr Malfoy, il vous attend. »

Je souris à la secrétaire et me dirige vers le bureau de mon ancien patron.

« Draco ! Que venez-vous faire ici ? » me demande l'homme assis en face de moi, devant un magnifique bureau en chêne.

Je grimace à l'entente de mon prénom. On n'a pas élevé les Scrouts à Pétards ensembles, de quel droit se permet-il de m'appeler Draco ?

« Je suis venu reprendre mon poste. » lui dis-je en m'asseyant.

« Un cigare ? »

Je refuse d'un geste de la main.

« Vous savez ce que j'aime chez vous Draco ? »

« Non, mais j'imagine que vous allez me le dire. »

« Votre aptitude à ne pas tourner autour du pot. C'est un des qualités qui font un grand avocat. Mais vous le savez sûrement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me contente d'hocher la tête. De toute manière, il n'attend pas de réponses.

« Soit. Je vous réembauche. J'ai d'ailleurs une ou deux petites affaires qui méritent votre attention. »

Je le regarde et un de mes sourcils se lève, signe que je suis surpris.

« Vous êtes le meilleur avocat de notre société. Vous perdre a fait nettement baisser notre côte de popularité vis-à-vis des clients. »

Je lève un autre sourcil, signe de suffisance cette fois.

« Quand dois-je revenir ? »

« Quand vous voudrez. Votre bureau n'a pas bougé depuis votre départ. »

« Dans ce cas, je commence dès aujourd'hui. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

Je me lève, il se lève et nous nous serrons la main, puis je vais dans mon ancien bureau. La secrétaire (Madison il me semble) sourit sur mon passage. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour moi. Dommage, je suis cent pour cent gay !

**OooOooO**

Revenir dans mon ancienne société et surtout travailler m'a fait un bien fous ! J'aime ce métier, j'aime défendre les gens, j'aime gagner contre l'adversaire, défaire leurs preuves petit à petit, les voir se ratatiner face à moi. Aujourd'hui, je défends un homme qui dit s'être fait violé par son ancien patron à plusieurs reprises. Blaise et Pansy m'ont demandé de ''refiler'' ce dossier à quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'ai tenu bon. Cet homme compte sur moi.

« Je n'ai plus d'autres questions mon honneur. » fit l'avocat de la partie adverse.

« Mr Malfoy, c'est à vous. » me fait le juge.

Je m'avance lentement jusqu'à l'accusé.

« Mr Langdom. Vous niez avoir violé mon client, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que je le nies ! Cet... Cet homme ment ! » éructe-t-il en désignant mon client, Kessy Ilon.

« Donc, selon-vous, mon client ment en disant que vous l'avez violé ? »

« OBJECTION ! C'est deux fois la même question votre honneur. » s'exclame mon adversaire en se levant de sa chaise, tel un diable sortant d'une boîte surprise.

« Objection accordée. Veuillez éviter de reposer les mêmes questions Mr Malfoy. »

« Désolé votre honneur. » fis-je.

Je m'arrête de parler quelques instants et je regarde l'accusé. Il n'a pas l'air d'un coupable. Des cheveux blond foncés courts, des lunettes à montures rectangulaires, des yeux bruns qui inspirent la sympathie, non, décidément, cet homme n'a pas l'air d'être coupable. Mais je sais mieux que n'importe qui que ce sont généralement ceux qui n'en ont pas l'air qui sont les plus dangereux.

« Mr Langdom, savez-vous ce que ça fait de se faire violé ? » lui demandé-je, droit dans les yeux.

Je sens Blaise et Pansy – qui sont venus assisté au procès – se tendre dans le public.

« Et bien... Pas vraiment. » me dit l'homme.

« Et bien ça fait mal. Ça fait perdre sa confiance en soi. On se demande ce qu'on a fait pour mériter _ça_. On essaye de se dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que l'on n'y peut rien, que c'est notre agresseur qui est fou. Mais, à force de persuasion, à force de paroles, on commence à douter. Lorsque notre agresseur – des gens comme vous donc –... »

Je vois l'avocat de la partie adversaire faire mine de se lever pour crier une objection, j'ajoute alors : « Je retire votre honneur. Donc, je disais, lorsque notre agresseur nous répète ça, à chaque viol, à chaque pénétration, à chaque coup de buttoir, à chaque jouissance, vous commencez à le croire. Et là, c'est la descente en enfer. Parce que vous n'avez même plus la force de vouloir vous en sortir. Vous vous laissez sombrer et, irrémédiablement, vous vous laissez mourir. »

Je n'ai pas lâché l'homme des yeux pendant tous mon laïus. Il à l'air gêné, tout comme le reste de la salle il me semble. Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas faire dans la dentelle.

« Mon client, _Kessy_, » dis-je d'une voix forte en me retournant pour le pointer du doigt et en appuyant bien sur le prénom, « Kessy a subit ça. Et tout ce qu'il demande aujourd'hui, c'est que l'homme qui lui a fait subir ça soit condamné. Mais sachez, cher jury, que, aucunes peines concernant Mr Langdom, n'effacera ce qu'à vécut Kessy. Et il ne s'en remettra jamais complètement. »

Je les regarde, personne après personne, j'observe leur visage, leurs expressions. Puis :

« Je n'ai plus d'autres questions votre Honneur. »

**OooOooO**

Tes mains sur ma peau. Ton souffle sur mon cou. Tes lèvres ma mâchoire. Ton regard sur moi. Ton sexe _en_ moi.

Et ce dégoût. Ce dégoût de moi-même dont je n'arrive plus à me défaire. Ce dégoût de tes mains sur ma peau. Ce dégoût de toi.

Et cette peur. Cette peur chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque secondes. Cette peur de toi. De tout ce que tu me fais.

Et cette envie. Non plus cette envie de toi, comme avant, mais cette envie de partir. Loin d'ici. Non, mieux... Mourir. Sentir mon âme abandonner mon corps, petit à petit. Voir ce sang s'échapper de mes veines, petit à petit.

Tes mains sur ma peau. Ton souffle sur mon cou. Tes lèvres sur ma mâchoire. Ton regard sur moi. Ta semence _en_ moi.

**OooOooO**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je te sens encore en moi. Et j'ai mal. Si mal...

Je me lève péniblement. À peine une semaine que je suis sortit de l'hôpital. Pourquoi n'ais-je pas pris de potion sans rêve ce soir ? Ah oui... Parce que je pensais que j'allais bien. Note à moi-même : Ne plus jamais penser par moi-même.

Je vais jusque dans la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir. Je me regarde dans la glace, un bref instant, et ce que je vois me paralyse. J'ai donc tellement changé ? Mes yeux sont toujours aussi gris mais ils n'ont plus de vie, ils sont comme morts. J'ai d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, ma peau est plus blanche que jamais et même mes cheveux – pourtant si blonds – semblent ternes.

Je secoue la tête. Il faut que je me reprenne ! Je vais me faire couler un bain. Tiens, bonne idée.

L'eau coule doucement, remplissant inexorablement la baignoire. Je me déshabille lentement et, comme toujours, j'essaye de ne pas voir les cicatrices que tu m'as laissé.

Peu à peu, l'eau recouvre mon corps et je frissonne de délice. Ma tête va sous l'eau quelques secondes, je remonte juste avant l'asphyxie. Mon regard erre dans la salle de bain et, soudain, je le vois. L'objet de ma délivrance.

Ma main se tend et le prend. Je le regarde quelques instants, je l'observe, l'admire. Puis, comme mu par une volonté propre, il descend jusqu'à mon poignet gauche. Il le frôle d'abord lentement, puis appuie plus franchement sur une veine. Quelques gouttes de sangs coulent et je souris bêtement. J'appuie plus franchement. Du rouge. Encore du rouge. Plus de rouge.

L'eau se colore de cette couleur si belle. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut encore du rouge. Alors j'appuie. Plus fort. Je remonte lentement vers ma main. Le sang coule et moi je suis heureux.

Je me sens bien. J'ai ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Des étoiles semblent flotter autour de moi et je ferme les yeux de contentement. Puis soudain, le trou noir. Je me souviens juste d'avoir lâché le couteau.

**A** **suivre.**..

* * *

**Hum... -évite tous les objets volant-... Pas tuer! Il... hum... Il me fallait cette suite pour qu'il puisse rencontrer Harry -voit que quelques couteaux ont finis de voler- Et puis, si vous tuez l'auteur, vous n'aurais jamais la suite! Quoi?? La faire souffrir horriblement?? Euh... Si je promet que, dans le chapitre suivant il rencontre Harry, ça suffira? Non? Et si je promet que je le poste aussi vite que possible?? XD  
**

**Je suis agréablement surprise par toutes les reviews que vous me laissé! Merci de tout cœur! 483 bisous! XD**

**music67love**


	4. Psychomage

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou HPDM, je sais pas encore  
_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid**: Ah nan hein! Je veux pas mourir moi! TT C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que... roulement de tambours... Harry apparaît!! XD

**claire**: La voici, la voilà! Toute neuve, toute fraiche! (o.O ça s'arrange pas chez moi --')

**miaka**: lol, j'me disais aussi qu'il y avait eu un problème XD... A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se suicider XD... Changement de dernières minutes dirons-nous lol... J'arrive tjrs à surprendre? o.O Ça me fait plaisir XD

**zelna**: T'es toujours en vie? J'espère parce que voilà la suite XD. Comment j'ai osé? Euh... Je suis peut-être un (peu) suicidaire XD.

**elena**: Héhé... surprise de dernière minute: Ils n'étaient pas amants! Haha!! J'vous ai bien roulés hein! XD (explications à la fin du chapitre, vous saurez tout! lol)

**lydie**: Harry est là! Draco suicidaire... En faite, je voulais que ça change un peu de d'habitude... Heureuse que ça te plaise! lol

**MERCI BCP POUR TOUTES VOS GENTILLES REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Psychomage**

« Je n'irai pas ! »

« Mais Draco... C'est pour ton bien. »

« Ecoute Blaise, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais très bien. »

« Tu vas très bien ? » s'exclame Pansy, ahurie. « Tu as faillit te suicider ! Et encore, heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps, parce que les médicomages avaient dit que, dix secondes plus tard, tu serais mort. »

Et si c'était ce que je recherchais, hein ? Si je voulais mourir ? Si je n'avais pas voulut qu'on vienne me secourir ?

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable. Tu iras chez ce psychomage. Point final. »

Ils ont l'air énervé, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je leur était indispensable, si ?

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? J'ai quand même le droit de refuser. »

« Non. » dit Pansy, d'une voix autoritaire.

« Non ? » répété-je, surpris.

« Tu as bien entendu, c'est non. Tu as perdu tes droits le jour où tu as voulut nous abandonner. »

« Vous abandonner ? Mais... Je ne vous suis pas indispensable ! »

« QUOI ? DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, JE T'ORDONNE DE RETIRER **IMMEDIATEMENT** CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ! » se met-elle à crier et, au fil des ans, j'avais presque oublié à quel point elle faisait peur lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère.

Soudain, je la vois fondre en larmes, et j'avoue que je ne comprends plus rien.

« Bien sûr que tu nous es indispensable Draco ! Comment peux-tu penser, ne serais-ce qu'une seconde, le contraire ? Tu es notre meilleur ami ! » dit Blaise, d'une voix calme en prenant Pansy dans ses bras. Il a beau avoir l'air calme, je le connais assez pour voir qu'il est autant en colère que Pansy, mais lui, il sait contenir ses accès de rage.

« C'est un con... C'est un con... » murmure la Serpentarde, toujours dans les bras de mon ami.

« Alors maintenant, j'aimerai que tu retires cette idée stupide de ta cervelle de moineau et que tu nous fasse plaisir. Si tu ne vas pas voir ce psychomage pour toi, fais le pour nous. » reprend le métisse.

J'acquiesce, à cours d'arguments. De toute façon, que puis-je répliquer à ça ?

**OooOooO**

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve, une semaine plus tard, dans la salle d'attente de ce foutu psychomage. Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je poireaute là, lisant des magazines sur la psychologie, ce dont je n'ais strictement rien à faire. Enfin bref...

Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi dans cette foutue salle d'attente et je m'ennuie à mourir. Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et un homme pénètre dans la salle. Il ne semble pas m'avoir vu et va directement s'asseoir sur une chaise, juste en face de moi. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il lève la tête, que je le reconnais.

« Potter ? »

J'ai faillit ne pas le reconnaître. En effet, le Sauveur est devenu maigre, ses joues sont creusées et son regard... Son regard est vide, ses yeux ne brillent plus de cette couleur si particulière. Je me surprend à penser que je veux que ses yeux revivent et reprenne leur couleur émeraude d'autrefois. Son pull est dix fois trop grand pour lui et il tire régulièrement sur les manches, qui lui arrivent pourtant jusqu'aux doigts. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi ?

« Bonjour Malfoy. » me répond-il, d'une voix calme, presque lasse.

Je sursaute. ''Bonjour Malfoy'' ? Il ne me cherche pas des piques ? Bon, je sais, on a 25 ans, mais quand même. Les piques de Potter étaient les seules choses que je croyais immuables dans ma vie. Mais, si même Potter changeait, qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Hum... Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Je sais. J'ai hésité. Le ''hum'' n'avait rien à faire là. Mais ce con, en me disant bonjour gentiment, m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens.

« Oh... Un simple problème de conscience. Et toi ? »

Un problème de conscience ? Qu'entend-il par là ?

« Moi ? Un problème de... coeur dirons-nous. »

Je vois qu'il a envie de me demander de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais il se retient.

« Mr Malfoy. » dit la secrétaire en entrant dans la pièce.

Je sursaute à nouveaux. Hum... Pas bon pour mon image ça... Mais bon, au point où j'en suis, je crois que mon image en a déjà prit un sacré coup, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne fait pas une grande différence.

« Au revoir Malfoy. »

« Heu... Au revoir Potter. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive bon sang ?

**OooOooO**

Ca fait un mois que je vais voir cette psychomage. Elle, car oui, c'est une fille, n'est pas si mal finalement. Grâce à elle, j'ai appris que je faisais une ''allergie'' aux mots ''mon cœur...'', sûrement à force de les avoir entendus après chaque viols. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, qu'elle refusait de me donner une potion d'amnésie et que je devais apprendre à revivre normalement par moi-même. _''De plus,_ avait-elle ajoutée, _les potions d'amnésies ne règlent pas entièrement le problème. Vous oublierez les viols, mais certains souvenirs vont reviendront en mémoire lorsque vous sentirez un parfum ou que vous entendrez des mots qui ont rapports avec votre captivité. Et ça ne sera que plus difficile pour vous.''_

J'avais acquiesçait et avais prit rendu pour la semaine d'après. C'est-à-dire aujourd'hui. Ça fait donc un mois que je vais la voir et un mois que je croise Potter à chaque consultations, mais nous ne parlons pas, nous contentons d'un simple bonjour.

« Potter. » fais-je, alors que la secrétaire m'avait appelé. « Ca te dirai de prendre un café avec moi, après ta consultation ? Je t'attendrais ici. »

Il eu l'air gêné, mais il acquiesça quand même. Bien... Une bonne chose de faite. Il faut vraiment qu'on mette les choses au point tous les deux !

« Mr Malfoy ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » me demande Mrs Leanu, ma psychomage.

« Relativement bien. » lui répondé-je en m'asseyant dans un de ses confortables fauteuils.

« Du nouveau au tribunal ? »

« Vous savez que je ne suis pas censé en parler avec vous ! » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Allons Draco ! Je suis tenue par le secret professionnel ! » me répond-elle, en souriant elle aussi.

« Mais moi aussi ! » répliqué-je, un faux air contrarié sur le visage.

« Allez... Soyez gentil ! »

« Bon... Puisque vous insistez... » fais-je, en faisant semblant de me sentir obligé, « Et bien, il n'y a aucunes améliorations. Nous sommes toujours en train d'interroger les témoins. »

« J'espère que cet homme sera condamné ! »

« Je l'espère aussi. Je fais tout pour. »

« Vous réussirez, j'en suis sûr. Après tout, vous êtes un des meilleurs avocats de Londres ! »

Je prends mon air hautain, ce qui ne manque pas de la faire rire.

« Et si nous parlions de vous ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« A vrai dire, rien de spécial. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait cette semaine ? »

« J'ai bossé. Je suis allé voir mes amis mercredi. Je suis allé faire quelques courses. Et voilà, c'est tout. En somme, rien de très palpitant. »

« Et du côté sentimental ? Avez-vous des vues sur quelqu'un ? »

C'est la première fois que l'on parle de ma vie sentimentale.

« A vrai dire... Non. Je veux dire... J'avais bien un ancien amant que j'apprécie encore beaucoup, mais... »

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » me coupa-t-elle.

« Bill... Bill Weasley. »

« Et donc, vous disiez que vous aviez encore des vus sur lui ? »

« Disons que... Je me suis aperçut que je m'étais mis avec l'homme qui m'a violé parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Bill. »

« Est-ce pour cela qu'il vous a violé, à votre avis ? »

« Je... Je pense. »

Je ferme les yeux, quelques bribes de souvenirs me revenant à l'esprit.

« Dites-moi, quel est cet Harry qui a prévenu vos amis que vous étiez à l'hôpital ? Est-ce Harry Potter ? » demande-t-elle, en changeant de sujet du tout au tout.

J'ouvre les yeux, horrifié.

« Potter ? Certainement pas ! »

« Qui est-ce alors ? »

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

« Draco... » me dit-elle, doucement.

« C'est le fils caché de Sirius Black. »

Et, sans vouloir me vanter, je crois que je lui ai fait un sacré choc.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Alors... Petit changement. A vrai dire, au début, je voulais que Harry et Draco soient anciens amants. Seulement, quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai donc dû m'adapter, à cause du "Harry" du 2ème chapitre (quand Pansy dit que les aurors ont prévenu Harry et que Draco leur dit qu'il croyait qu'il était retourné en Australie). Donc voilà, je vous annonce que Sirius a un fils caché (que nous rencontrerons plus tard, rassurez-vous) mais avec quoi? Mystère et boules de Bill XD (expression piquée à un blog) Vous le saurez plus tard. **

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Et l'arrivée d'Harry, l'imaginiez-vous ainsi? **

**Prochain chapitre: Le café entre Harry et Draco. Il devrait bientôt arriver, mais vous me connaissez, je dis ça et la suite viens un ou deux mois après --'. Mais là, elle devrait _vraiment _arriver bientôt.  
**

**Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire HPDM (j'en suis à 2 chapitres pour le moment), mais je ne la posterais que quand j'aurais finit une de celles que j'ai en cours, parce que sinon, les suites prendront encore plus de temps. Donc, dès que "Fils des Ténèbres" ou "Métamorphose" sont finies, je poste la nouvelle fic. **

**La suite de "Fils des Ténèbres" arrivera bientôt je pense, j'en suis à la moitié du chapitre et j'ai un gros blanc... Donc je résout le blanc et je vous la poste!**

**music67love**


	5. Un café

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre (ou cette fic, je sais pas encore, ça dépendra de vous!) est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle ****sid**: Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'emmêlerait pas les pinceaux XD (enfin, je vais essayer lol)

**lydie**: Tu imagines bien Harry dépressif? XD... Oui, j'avoue que la fin est assez compliquée... Et celle-là le sera encore plus! lol

**zelna**: Héhé... J'adore surprendre! XD

**miaka**: Heu... Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura des POV Harry... Enfin je verrais. La suite est là, elle est arrivée assez rapidement, non? XD

**Laura Ellecéa**: L'histoire avec Bill?? Héhé... On en reparlera plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. T'aimes bien mon idée de fils caché? -rougit- Ça me fait plaisir!

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Un café**

« Sirius Black a un fils caché ? » me demande-t-elle, visiblement intéressée.

« Oui. Sirius a reçut la particularité de pouvoir ''tomber enceint''. Et, quand il s'est fait arrêter, il était enceint et il a donc accouché à Azkaban. L'autre père – Remus Lupin – ne savait pas qu'il avait un fils et l'enfant a été confié à un orphelinat. Et quand Sirius est sortit, il n'a pas put aller le récupérer, puisqu'il était un hors-la-loi. Il a donc dit à Remus qu'il avait un fils. Celui-ci a voulut aller le récupérer à l'orphelinat et le prendre avec lui, mais, comme c'était un loup-garou, ils ont refusés. Le fils – Harry donc – écrivait régulièrement à Sirius et Remus. Lorsqu'il eu 14 ans, Sirius est mort. Puis Remus s'est mis avec Tonks et ils ont eu un enfant. Tonks a alors dit à Remus qu'elle allait demander l'adoption d'Harry, comme ça ils pourront former une vraie famille. Seulement, ils sont tous les deux morts avant de pouvoir signer les papiers. »

« Et quel est son nom de famille ? »

« Black-Lupin. Sirius a voulut qu'il porte les deux noms. »

« Donc, contrairement à ce que presque tout le monde croyait, la dynastie des Black n'est pas morte ? »

« De toute façon, elle n'était pas encore morte, puisque ma mère était une Black, j'en suis donc un aussi. »

« Mais vous vous appelez Malfoy. »

« C'est juste... »

« Mais dîtes-moi, » fait-elle, après un instant de réflexion, « Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez eu une relation avec lui... Vous avez donc couché avec un de vos... petits cousins ? »

« En effet, » admet-je, « Mais, à l'époque, je ne savais pas que c'était un Black et lui ne savait pas que les Malfoys et les Blacks étaient cousins. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé... Chez les Sangs-Purs, ce n'est pas rare que l'on se mari entre cousins. Mais bon, ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrivera, puisque nous avons rompu d'un commun accord lorsque nous avons appris que nous étions cousins. Depuis, nous sommes en très bons termes. »

« Je me demandais... Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit le ''fils caché de Sirius Black'', s'il joue internationalement au Quidditch ? »

« Oh... Il a changé de nom. Son pseudonyme est ''Terrence Dion'' **(1)**. »

« C'est pas vrai ? »

« Je vous assure. »

« Nous parlons bien de l'homme qui fait littéralement bavé des milliers de filles sur la planète entière ? »

« En effet. »

« Il est gay ? »

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay. » lui assuré-je. « Pourquoi ? Vous vouliez tenter votre chance ? » demandé-je, un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis mariée je vous rappelle ! » dit-elle en levant sa main gauche pour me montrer l'alliance, en souriant.

« Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas. »

« Mr Malfoy ! » fait-elle, en faisant semblant d'être outrée.

Je souris d'un air moqueur.

« Bon... Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je compte sur vous pour vous voir la semaine prochaine ! »

« Mais naturellement ! »

Je lui serre la main et sors de la pièce, puis je vais attendre que la secrétaire ai fini d'appeler Potter pour prendre rendez-vous vendredi prochain à 15h30, comme chaque semaines. Une fois ça de fait, je m'asseye sur un fauteuil, près du bureau de la secrétaire et j'attends.

**OooOooO**

Une heure plus tard, Potter a enfin finit. Je crois qu'il a l'air surpris de voir que je l'ai attendu, parce qu'il sursaute lorsqu'il me voit.

« Alors, tu veux aller où ? » lui demandé-je, une fois dans la grande rue.

Il me montre un café à environ 300 mètres qui a l'air plutôt sympathique.

« Je te suis. » fais-je alors.

Il vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de voitures, puis traverse la rue d'un pas décidé, qui contraste fortement avec sa maigreur et ses longs vêtements.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous asseyons près de la fenêtre.

« Bon Potter... » commencé-je.

Il sursaute au son de ma voix. Décidément, Potter n'est plus ''normal'', enfin, il n'est plus comme avant dirons-nous.

« Tu te doutes bien que je ne t'ais pas inviter à prendre un café pour parler du bon vieux temps. »

Il acquiesce et, à ce moment, là, un serveur vient prendre notre commande.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'ai arrivé. » fais-je de but en blanc, lorsque nous sommes à nouveaux seuls.

« Je ne veux pas de quoi tu parles. » me fait-il, gêné.

« Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Mais bordel Potter, tu as complètement changé ! J'ai même faillit ne pas te reconnaître ! Tu es maigre comme un clou, tu ne me lances plus de pique et tu me dis ''bonjour''... »

Je m'arrête à ce moment là, parce que le serveur vient de nous amener nos cafés.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à dire bonjour... » murmure-t-il

« Par Merlin ! » fais-je, en mettant mes mains autour de ma tête. « Je suis Malfoy, Potter ! Draco Malfoy ! Ton pire ennemi ! Tu t'en souviens au moins ? »

Ça y est, je commence à m'énerver. Zen Draco... Zen...

« Je sais ça Malfoy. »

Ses yeux reprenne un peu de leur couleur émeraude d'autrefois, mais ils sont tintés de tristesse.

« Potter... Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Ma voix est emplie de douceur et je me maudis immédiatement pour lui avoir parlé comme ça.

« Rien. Il ne m'arrive rien Malfoy. »

Je crois que ça l'a surpris que je lui parle avec tant de douceur, parce que ses yeux sont posés sur sa tasse et ne semblent pas vouloir s'en décoller.

« Potter... Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, je prends ses mains, qui sont posées sur sa tasse de café, entre les miennes. Elles sont froides. Je le sens se tendre, mais il ne déplace pas mes mains pour autant.

« Tu... Tu es trop maigre ! Et tes yeux... Tes yeux ne sont plus comme avant. »

« Peut-être que je ne suis plus comme avant... » chuchote-t-il, mais je l'ai, malgré tout, entendu.

« Pourquoi vas-tu voir cette psychiatre ? »

« Et toi ? Pourquoi vas-tu la voir ? » demande-t-il à son tour, en relevant les yeux de sa tasse.

Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne peux pas le dire. Je _n'arriverai pas_ à le dire.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » répondé-je, en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as changé aussi Malfoy. »

Je le regarde, surpris.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi maigre que moi, mais tu n'es pas gros non plus. Et puis... Tes yeux ne sont plus gris. On dirait qu'ils sont noirs. »

Potter l'a remarqué ? Il a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien ?

Nos tasses sont finies et je demande l'addition. Le serveur vient rapidement et je paye, ne laissant même pas à Potter l'opportunité de sortir son portefeuille. Puis nous sortons tous deux du café.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu me diras ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? » lui demandé-je, alors qu'il allait s'éloigner.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse Malfoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Et bien, quand tu sauras, je te le dirais. »

Et, sur ce, il disparaît dans un ''Crack'' sonore.

**A suivre... **

**(1): Hommage à la fic d'AlphaJuliette :_ BloodyHell Story_**

* * *

**Alors? Verdict? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?**

**Vous avez vu, j'ai posté rapidement, non? Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera, je n'ai pas vraiment la force d'écrire en ce moment... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, ils arriveront!**

**music67love**


	6. Soirée?

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!  
_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**elle sid**: Je compatis entièrement à ta douleur! Pourquoi Dion et Terry sont-ils morts?? TT

**lydie**: Voici le nouveau chapitre, mais on ne sait pas (encore) ce qui est arrivé à Harry.

**miaka**: Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire de fils caché te plaise!

**GROS BISOUS A VOUS TOUTES ET MERCI BCP POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Soirée ?**

Je resta bien cinq minutes, sans bouger, surpris qu'il ai transplané ainsi, avant de me décider à transplaner à mon tour dans l'hôtel où ''j'habite'' depuis un mois. Je me suis mis à la recherche d'un appartement, mais il y a beaucoup de demandes à Londres et l'offre n'est pas en conséquence... Mais bon, l'hôtel me va tout autant. Après tout, je n'ai pas à faire à manger, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, car je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine. Avant, soit je me faisait livrer, soit c'était Nick qui... Je secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

« Mr Malfoy ! Voilà votre clef. »

Je remercie l'hôtesse d'un signe de tête et va me réfugier dans ma chambre. Ce café avec Potter m'a secoué plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je me demande vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il devienne ainsi. Un instant... Pourquoi est-ce que je me demande ça moi ? J'eus soudain l'envie irrésistible de me taper la tête contre le mur pour m'ôter cette question de la tête, mais le mur semble plutôt dur et je n'ai pas envie de me défigurer plus que je ne le suis déjà. Je vais donc m'asseoir à mon ''bureau'' (une simple table en bois avec une chaise inconfortable), et saisit le dossier Kessy Ilon.

Travailler. Travailler pour oublier le teint blafard de Potter. Travailler pour oublier qu'il semble à présent aussi terne que moi. Travailler pour oublier qu'il semble avoir perdu sa légendaire joie de vivre. Travailler pour oublier que je pense bien trop à lui pour mon propre bien.

**OooOooo**

« Je ne viendrai pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est en soirée en l'honneur des Survivants et Héros de la Guerre. »

« Je m'en contre-fiche ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'irai ! Ce sont ceux qui nous ont laissés qui devraient être récompensé ! Ce sont eux qui ont réellement gagnés la bataille, pas nous ! »

Théo, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Luna... Et toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes pour nous, pour nous offrir un monde meilleur... Nous, ''Survivants'', n'aurions jamais gagné cette guerre sans eux. Et je suis sur que Potter pense la même chose que moi.

« Draco... » commença Pansy.

« Potter sera là ? »

« Euh... Oui, j'imagine... Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Si Potter vient, je viens. » déclaré-je, avant de partir et de planter ma meilleure amie.

**OooOooO**

Mon bureau. Vingt et une heure. Plus personne n'est là, à part moi évidemment. Je soupire. Je suis fatigué et mes yeux se ferment tout seuls, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne _veux_ pas dormir.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Draco. »

Je sursaute violemment. Bill vient d'arriver dans mon bureau et il enlève quelques cendres, dues à son ''voyage'' par la cheminée.

« Bill... Comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? »

« J'ai des sources sûres. »

Je grogne. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Je sais que j'ai dit à ma psy que je l'aimais encore, mais c'est tout de même lui qui s'est exilé au bout du monde, sans même me demander mon avis ! Je ne vois pas de quel droit il se permet de faire irruption dans mon bureau ! Ce que je lui fais d'ailleurs savoir :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas une heure pour faire chier les gens ? Surtout lorsqu'on ne les a pas revus depuis un an ! » dis-je, le visage neutre et la voix glaciale.

Et, à mon plus grand étonnement, il se mit à rire. À rire !

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » répliqué-je, froid.

« C'est juste que... Te revoir comme ça... Désolé mais c'est trop drôle ! »

Et il se remit à rire. Je fronce les sourcils, énervé. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?

« Bon, je peux avoir une explication ou est-ce que je suis deviné par moi-même pourquoi tu ris comme un phoque depuis dix minutes ? » demandé-je, toujours aussi froid.

« C'est juste que... Je ne me souvenais plus à quel point tu étais sexy en avocat aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. Après tout, tu étais très tendre avec moi, lorsque nous étions ensembles. »

Je sens mes joues se colorer... Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de me rappeler ce moment de ma vie ?

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

« A ton avis ? » craché-je.

« J'en conclus que oui. » fit-il en souriant.

Ce type m'énerve ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ! Ses cheveux sont toujours attachés en catogan et il a toujours son crochet de serpent à l'oreille gauche. Ses bottes en cuir de Dragon passe au-dessus de son superbe pantalon en cuir lui aussi qui le moule admirablement bien. Un T-shirt blanc et une veste en cuir, posée négligemment sur les épaules complètent sa tenue. Y a pas à dire, il est à tomber. Mais ça ne change rien au faite que je ne veuille plus lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais t'annoncer qu'Harry ne comptais pas venir à la soirée des Survivants de la Guerre. »

« Et tu avais besoin de te déplacer pour me dire ça ? Tu connais pas les hiboux ? »

« Il n'y avait pas que ça. Je voulais aussi te voir. »

« Bon, tu m'as vu maintenant. Alors au revoir. » dis-je en me reconcentrant sur mes papiers.

« Tu viendras quand même à la soirée ? »

« Non. Au revoir Bill. » fis-je, sans même lever les yeux de mes papiers.

« Encore une question... » dit-il, alors que je croyais qu'il était partit, « Pourquoi est-ce si important que Potter vienne à la soirée ? »

« Parce que. » répondé-je, gêné.

« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. »

« Hmpf. »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Je soupire de soulagement : je ne savais pas que ce serait si dur de le revoir.

* * *

Vendredi. Je suis dans la salle d'attente de ma psychomage, comme toutes les semaines. Et aujourd'hui, j'attends Potter. Je veux savoir pourquoi il ne veux pas venir à cette foutue soirée, donnée surtout en son honneur.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est lui, j'en suis absolument sûr. Il n'y a que lui à cette heure-ci, de toute manière.

« Je veux savoir Potter. » dis-je, sans même lui laisser le temps de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir cette fois, Malfoy ? » me demande-t-il, d'un ton lasse, sans même sursauter.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne vas pas à la soirée donnée en l'honneur des Survivants de la Guerre. »

A l'entente de cette phrase, il se mit à rire. Mais pas de ce rire que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre, ce rire qui emplissait une pièce et qui la rendait soudain plus gaie... Non un rire sarcastique, du genre de ceux que je fais.

« Pourquoi cette question ? Tu y vas, toi ? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je rêve ou c'est toi qui me pose des questions ? »

« Admettons que tu rêves. » me dit-il, en souriant légèrement.

« Alors, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Tu es vraiment chiant. » me dit-il en soupirant.

« Je sais, c'est une de mes qualités principales. »

Il rie légèrement et je sentis comme des papillons au fond de mon ventre... Ce rire là semble joyeux... Mais si on y sent une pointe de tristesse, et je vois ses yeux redevenirent aussi brillants qu'autrefois. Mais, hélas, cet instant ne dure pas.

« Alors ? »

Il soupire, mais répond tout de même : « Je trouve que ce n'est pas à nous – enfin surtout à moi – qu'il faut rendre ''hommage''. Je veux dire... Sans eux, nous n'aurions jamais gagné. »

J'acquiesce, je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui. Sans eux, nous n'aurions jamais vivre comme nous vivons aujourd'hui.

« Et puis, je connais ce genre de soirée : tout le monde sera là, heureux, un sourire aux lèvres, à se raconter leurs vies respectives, leurs vies de maintenant tout en sirotant une coupe de champagne. Il y aura sûrement un discours, un peu triste mais pas trop, pour ne pas trop raviver la douleur de la Guerre, tout le monde applaudira même si la moitié n'aura pas écouté, et ça repartira sur leurs discussions sans intérêts. »

Je soupire. Il n'a pas totalement tort. Non, à vrai dire, il a entièrement raison. Personne ne veut vraiment se souvenir de cette Guerre, tous veulent oublier. Et même s'ils ont perdu un proche, ils ne veulent pas se le remémorer. Une nouvelle ère est apparue, et je crois que je n'y ai pas ma place.

« Je ne fais plus partit de ce monde. » fais-je en soupirant, constatant soudain l'effroyable vérité.

On pensait tous qu'après la Guerre, la vie serait rose. Plus de meurtres, plus de viols, que de l'amour et de la paix, encore et encore. Mais la dure réalité nous a rapidement rattrapée. Il n'y a peut-être plus de menaces au-dessus de nos têtes, mais j'ai l'impression que le monde est pire qu'avant. Les meurtres se sont multipliés, même les honnêtes gens se sont mis à tuer leurs femmes ou époux, les viols sont devenus money courante et je ne parle même pas de la pédophilie... Non, le monde est encore pire qu'avant.

« Ils sont tous devenus fous. » fit soudain Potter, « Depuis que Voldemort est mort, il y a encore plus de criminalité qu'avant... Je me demande pourquoi nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour eux. »

« Je ne sais pas Potter... Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

C'est bien vrai. A quoi toute cette mascarade a servie ? A rien. Strictement à rien.

« Ce genre de réunion n'est là que pour alléger leurs consciences. Ils n'en ont rien à foutre des morts et de leurs familles et amis. »

« Heureusement qu'il y a encore quelques personnes de bien dans ce monde. » fais-je en soupirant.

« Mr Malfoy ? C'est à vous. » fit la secrétaire en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Je fis un signe de tête à Potter pour lui dire au revoir et partit rejoindre ma psychomage.

« Vous savez, je me demande si je ne devrai pas quitter définitivement ce monde. » lui fis-je, en m'installant confortablement.

**A suivre... **

* * *

** Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Un peu long à venir, je sais, sorry, mais je suis en pleine révision du brevet --'**

**Une ch'tite rviews pour encourager l'auteur?**

**Gros bisous,**

**music67love**


	7. Soirée bien arrosée

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Ley**: Merci! Mon brevet s'est bien passé, merci à toi XD Je suis heureuse que tu aimes finalement cette histoire, même si elle est sombre... Et oui, ne t'en fais pas, ils auront encore quelques problèmes XD Mais la fin sera joyeuse, ça c'est sûr!

**miaka**: T'es restée sur ta faim? Et ben, tu verras que, dans ce chapitre, tu resteras encore plus sur ta faim que pour l'autre chapitre XD

**zelnazoo**: J'espère que ton bac s'est bien passé! Et oui, tu as raison, le chapitre 7 est plein de surprises XD... Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse lire XD

**elle sid**: Pas Bill?? Pourquoi? mdr... Héhé... Ton voeux s'est exaucé XD... Au faite, merci pour le super compliment que tu m'as écrit sur mon blong, ça me touche vraiment! Tu es aussi une méga super écriveuse (XD) de yaoi, d'ailleurs j'attends la suite de Régis et Seï (pourquoi est-ce que c'est bientôt fini?? TT t'as intêret à en comencer une nouvelle! .)

**Camille**: En effet, ça fait super plaisir! Merci à toi!

**ET MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS, ZE VOUS N'AIME 3**

* * *

**Soirée bien... arrosée ?**

_ « Vous savez, je me demande si je ne devrai pas quitter définitivement ce monde. » lui fis-je, en m'installant confortablement. _

**OooOooO**

« Quoi ? » s'exclame-t-elle, « Mais... Vous alliez pourtant mieux ! Pourquoi pensez-vous cela à présent ? »

« C'est cette foutue soirée en ''L'honneur des Survivants et héros de la Guerre''. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle est organisée. Ce n'est pas nous qu'il faudrait récompenser, mais tous ceux qui sont morts pour nous sauver... Pour nous permettre d'avoir une vie meilleure. Et puis, nous savons tous que ce n'est là qu'un prétexte pour soulager les consciences. »

« Vous avez parlé avec Ha... Potter vous. Je me trompe ? »

« Non, vous avez raison. Mais je pensais déjà ainsi avant de parler avec lui. Il a simplement dit les choses autrement. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour rien. La criminalité ne cesse d'augmenter, et qu'y pouvons-nous ? Qu'y puis-je ? Le monde est ainsi fait. Au fond, nous sommes pire que les moldus. »

« Allons Draco. Vous combattez le mal, vous mettez les criminels en prison. Vous ne changez peut-être pas le monde mais vous contribuez à l'améliorer. »

« Vous plaisantez ? Je ne sers strictement à rien. La pauvre, c'est que l'homme qui a violé mon client n'est toujours pas en prison et s'en sortira sûrement, tout ça sous prétexte qu'il a une belle gueule. »

« Mais, grâce à vous, il y sera bientôt. »

« C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas défaitiste ou négatif, je suis juste réaliste. »

« Au fond, Potter et vous n'êtes pas si différents. Vous avez tous les deux traversés la Guerre en perdant chacun une partie de vous-mêmes, vos proches et votre innocence... Et vous êtes si... Noirs... »

« Je vous remercie. Mais noir n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que je suis devenu. »

« Y a-t-il pire que noir ? » me demande-t-elle, surprise.

« Pas à ce que je sache. Mais il faudrait inventer ce mot... Parce que noir est trop clair pour moi. »

« Vous savez Draco, si vous pensiez être rapidement débarrassée de moi, c'est raté. Surtout pas après ce que vous m'avez dit aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne comptais pas me débarrasser de vous... Vous êtes plutôt sympa finalement. »

« Sachez que ce que vous me dîtes me va droit au cœur. »

« Mais j'espère bien. » fais-je en souriant légèrement. « Notre séance est finie ? » demandé-je en me levant de ma chaise.

« Oui. »

« Et bien... A bientôt alors... »

« Draco... Promettez-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises... Je veux vraiment vous voir la semaine prochaine, et pas avec des cicatrices au niveau des bras ou au cou. »

« Désolé... Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. » fais-je, avant de disparaître de la pièce.

**OooOooO**

_Pub miteux, le lendemain soir :_

Vingt et une heure. Deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu déjà consommés et un troisième en cour. Je m'emmerde. Il faut vraiment que je pense à me trouver un appartement, parce que l'hôtel, c'est bien quelques temps, mais il y a un moment où on aimerait bien avoir un ''chez-soi'' ou un ''home sweet home'' si vous préférez... Enfin bref, tous ça pour dire que je suis ici, avez un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et ma tristesse de mes deux... Tiens ça rime... Formidable ! C'est ironique, bien sûr...

Enfin, soit je m'emmerde ici, soit je m'emmerde à la réunion en notre honneur. Non Draco, ne pas y repenser, tu vas te faire du mal. Bah, je me fais déjà assez de mal comme ça, les autre me font déjà assez de mal, ce n'est pas de penser à une stupide soirée qui va me casser encore plus le moral. Peut-être que si... Raah ! J'en ai marre !

« Pardon. »

Tiens ? Il me semble que quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans. Bon, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui – enfin, admettons que je suis de bonne humeur –, je ne vais donc pas le trucider sur place. Juste l'Avada Kedavrer peut-être...

« Qu'est-ce que tu... Potter ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu me suis ou quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je te suivrais Malfoy ? » me demande-t-il, avant de commander un verre de Whisky lui aussi.

« Je ne sais pas... Mais comment est-ce que tu expliques qu'on se retrouve dans le même bar alors qu'il y a une tonne de bars à Londres ? »

« Je ne sais pas Malfoy. Le destin peut-être ?

A ces mots, je ne peux empêcher un rire purement ironique de franchir mes lèvres. Le destin ? Je l'emmerde moi le destin ! Il n'a jamais su rien faire de bien pour moi. La preuve, je ne peux même pas me saouler seul, il faut que Potter se ramène.

« Je ne crois pas que le destin ai quelque chose à faire ici. » dis-je finalement.

« Qui sait ? » dit mystérieusement Potter.

Décidemment, je ne me ferais jamais à Potter.

« Je pensais que tu serais à la soirée. »

« Je t'avais dit que je n'irais pas. » répliqué-je, un peu énervé qu'il ne s'en soit pas souvenu.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais sérieux. »

« Je suis toujours sérieux Potter. » fais-je, un air suffisant collé au visage et je vois Potter esquisser un sourire.

« Toi aussi tu viens oublier la Guerre dans l'alcool ? » me demande-t-il, après une petite minute de silence, en fixant mon verre.

« Oh... Il n'y a pas que la Guerre que j'aimerais oublier. »

Ses yeux me supplient d'en dire plus, mais je me tais et me contente de boire une rasade d'alcool.

« Il y a quelques années, j'y serai sûrement allé, rien que pour me foutre de la gueule de ceux qui pleurent... Mais la vie change les gens. Et pas qu'en bien. »

Nous soupirons tous deux à ces paroles et buvons cul sec notre verre.

**OooOooO**

_Plusieurs verres plus tard :_

« Et... Et si on transl... tranpl... tranplasnait chez moi ? » me demande Potter, complètement soûl. « J'ai une ecel... exll... ente cave de Whiz... Whisky et Scotch chez moi. »

« Super... idée Potter. »

« Accoch... Arroches-toi à moi. »

Je n'ai pas très confiance en lui, surtout qu'il a l'air complètement bourré, mais bon, je le suis aussi alors...

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant chez lui. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour réussir à mettre la clef dans la serrure, puis il tituba jusqu'à sa cuisine, pendant que moi je vais m'affaler sur son canapé.

« J'ai trou... trouvé un vieux Scotch... » me dit-il, en revenant avec ledit Scotch et deux verres à la main.

Il tomba sur le canapé, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne, avant de se relever en rigolant et de nous servir un verre.

« Tu sais Malfoy... Même quand t'es... complètement bourré... ben... on dirait que t'es normal. » me dit-il en riant.

« C'est normal Potter... Moi, j'ai la casse... euh la classe des arito... aristogratte. »

« Hihi ! Artistogratte ! »

Et nous nous mettons à rire.

« Tu vois Malfoy... Au fond on a les mêmes problèmes... Mais toi, tu as réussit à refaire ta vie. » fit-il, avant de boire une longue rasade d'alcool.

« Qui... Qui t'as dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un ? » demandé-je, surpris, enfin aussi surpris que peut l'être un Malfoy bourré.

« Bah c'est Bill... »

« Tes infos datent Potter... _J'étais_ avec quelqu'un. »

« Qu'est-ze qui c'est passé ? »

« Ze... Je peux pas te le dire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pazque... Parce que c'est un secret. » dis-je sur le ton de la confidence et en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

« Tu sais Malfoy... »

« Bah nan, ze... je sais pas. »

On se met à rire, puis Harry ajouta :

« Maieuh ! Si tu me laisses pas continuer, c'est normal que tu le saches pas, spice de patate pourrie. »

Je me mets à rire à ''l'insulte''.

« Bah continu alors. »

« Ze t'aime bien Malfoy... Et z... j'ai toujours eu envie de t'embrasser. »

« Bah t'attends quoi ? »

Il me regarde, sûrement surpris que je lui dise ça, puis s'approche – trop – lentement de moi, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes quelques secondes, timidement.

« C'est... C'est ça que t'appelles embrasser ? »

« Euh... Ouais. »

« Ze vais te montrer moi ce que ça veut dire s'embrasser. »

Et, sur ce, je l'embrasse furieusement, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il l'ouvre rapidement, et je laisse ma langue caresser la sienne dans un baiser fougueux. Sa bouche et sa langue ont un arrière goût de Scotch qui m'enivre complètement. A moins que ce soit Potter ?

**OooOooO**

_Le lendemain matin :_

C'est un mal de tête qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. Bon, première chose à faire : prendre une potion contre ce maudit mal de crâne. J'ai dû sacrément me soûler hier... Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Transplanage ? Sûrement.

Mais... Attendez un instant... Il a un truc bizarre... Pourquoi je dors sur le canapé ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi y a-t-il un canapé ? Il n'y a qu'un lit et une chaise dans ma chambre... Donc, ça veut dire que je me suis endormit chez quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

Raah ! Foutu mal de tête ! J'espère que ce ''quelqu'un'' a une potion efficace.

Une minute... Je me suis réveillé chez une personne inconnue... Est-ce que j'aurais... ? Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne peux pas avoir couché avec quelqu'un ! Mon regard descend lentement le long de mon torse et je suis soulagé de voir que je suis habillé.

Bon... Chez qui ais-je passé la nuit ? Je fais quelques pas là où me semble être la cuisine, pour tomber sur un homme en boxer.

« Un café Malfoy ? » me demande Potter, tout sourire.

**A suivre... **

* * *

**Voili voilou! La voilà la suite tant attendue! ;-p J'espère qu'elle vous a fait plaisir XD**

**Au faite, mon brevet c'est bien passé XD... Et celles qui ont eu le bac, comment ça s'est passé pour vous?? Ze veux tout savoir XD**

**Big bisous à vous, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! (Big merci à elle sid et Ley qui suivent toutes mes fics XD... z(vous n'aime 3)  
**

**music67love**


	8. Un baiser?

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre (ou cette fic, je sais pas encore, ça dépendra de vous!) est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**lydie**: Encore dsl ma belle... J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès (refait les yeux du chat Potté)... Sinon, oui, en effet, un Harry et un Draco bourrés, ça doit vraiment valoir le coup d'oeil... Même le coup de yeux (rit tte seule à sa blague pourrave)

**elle sid**: Bah ouais, z'êtes des privilgiées XD (vous avez l'honneur de parler avec la GRANDE amandine XD)... Oui, en effet, ça bouge enfin! XD

**Camille**: Ce qu'ils ont fait pendant la nuit? Hé bien... dodo! Enfin, on le découvrira dans le prochain chapitre ;-p

**miaka**: Oui, je crois bien que c'est un des moments préférés des lectrices ;-p (on se demande pourquoi xD)

**zelnazoo**: Je suis vraiment contente que ça ce soit bien passé pour toi ;-p

**Ley**: LoL... Je crois que bcp de lectrices ont adorées cette partie! XD Je suis heureuse que ton bac s'est bien passé (résultat du brevet: mention bien YEAH! XD)

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Un baiser ?**

« Que... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous en boxer, Potter ? »

« J'ai pris une douche et j'avais pas envie de m'habiller. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? » me demande-t-il, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Depuis quand Potter a un sourire sarcastique ? C'est mon sourire ! Et, non, je n'aime pas partager. C'est un sourire made in Draco Lucius Malfoy d'abord !

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. Pour tout te dire, je m'en fous complètement. Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout, tu es chez toi. »

« C'est gentil Malfoy. »

Il me gratifie de son sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je le préférais presque lorsqu'il était complètement amorphe. Presque. D'ailleurs... Ses yeux. Ses yeux semblent moins ternes qu'avant. Serais-ce moi qui lui fait cet effet ? Je secoue la tête. J'en ai marre de tout le temps penser à lui.

« Quelque chose te tracasse Malfoy ? »

« Non. » fais-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui et en me servant un café. Avec tout ça, j'avais presque oublié mon mal de crâne, et celui-ci ne tarda pas à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

« Maux de tête ? » demande Potter, alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de douleur.

« Quelle perspicacité Potter... » raillé-je, « Le Whisky et moi ça fait pas bon ménage. » ajouté-je, en gémissant à nouveau de douleur.

« Tu veux une potion ? »

« J'aimerais assez. »

« Je reviens. »

Il s'en va dans ce qui me semble être la salle de bain. J'en profite alors pour le regarder plus en détail. Je n'avais jamais remarqué ses fesses. Rondes, fermes, sûrement douces... Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi est-ce que je regarde les fesses de Potter ? Je soupire à nouveau. Ce doit être le mal de tête qui me fait disjoncter.

« Tiens. C'est Rogue qui l'a faite. »

« Tu as des potions de Rogue toi ? »

« Il est légèrement plus... sympa depuis qu'il est avec Remus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu le savais pas ? » me demande-t-il à nouveau, visiblement surpris.

« Bien sûr que non ! Si je le savais, j'aurais tout fait pour empêcher _ça_. »

« C'est tout de même bizarre... Ça doit bien faire trois ans qu'ils sont ensembles. Tu es sûr que tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! Et puis, j'ai eu quelques petits... problèmes ces trois dernières années... »

Je vois qu'il a envie de me demander ce qu'il c'est exactement passé, et je dévies donc la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Est-ce que... Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait hier soir ? »

« Hum... Non. »

J'ai l'impression qu'il me ment, mais je n'insiste pas. Apparemment, il n'a pas spécialement envie de s'en souvenir. Et je crois que je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. Je n'insiste donc pas et boit d'une seule traite la potion anti-gueule de bois de Potter.

**OooOooO**

« Bon... Je vais te laisser Potter. Merci pour le petit-déj' et la potion. »

« Je t'en prie. Entre anciens meilleurs ennemis, faut bien s'entraider non ? »

« Anciens ? » fais-je, surpris, en m'arrêtant brusquement devant la porte.

« Ben oui. On ne se déteste plus. Enfin plus vraiment. »

C'est bien vrai ça... On ne se déteste plus vraiment. Mais alors... Que vais-je faire ? La haine de Potter était la seule chose que je croyais immuable – ça et le fait que Weasley resterai con toute sa misérable vie. Mais si la haine de Potter change, que deviendrais-je ? Trop de choses ont changées, je ne le supporte pas, je ne le supporte plus. Il fut un temps où je voulais des nouveautés. Je le regrette à présent. Tout va trop vite et je n'arrive pas à m'adapter.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on soit... amis ? » me demande-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je la regarde, revivant la scène du train. A cette époque-là, j'en avais envie. Oui, mais à cette époque-là, je ne connaissais pas la jouissance qu'apportait la haine que je ressentais pour lui. Nos disputes était mieux – bien mieux – qu'une scène de sexe. C'était si... orgasmique. Je ne saurais vraiment le décrire mais je sais que, lorsqu'on en venait aux mains, ils nous arrivaient de bander. Et sentir l'autre bander sous – ou sur – nous nous excitait encore plus. On continuait alors à se battre jusqu'à l'orgasme, puis on partait comme si de rien n'était, recommençant la même scène le lendemain.

Mais cette période est finie et je le regrette amèrement. Aujourd'hui, mon corps ne trouve de réconfort nul part et mon cœur non plus d'ailleurs.

« Je suis désolé Potter mais... Je ne peux pas accepter. »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se mette en colère mais, à ma plus grande surprise, il se met à rire.

« J'imagine que c'est ça que tu as ressentit en première année ? Mais en moins fort je pense. Bon ben... Sans rancunes Malfoy. »

Je le regarde, les yeux exorbités. Ce mec n'est vraiment pas normal. Enfin bref... Il ne mérite pas que je m'étende plus sur son sujet, je prends donc congé et transplane à mon hôtel. Note à moi-même : chercher un appartement le plus vite possible, cette hôtesse n'arrête pas de me faire les yeux doux et elle me fait peur.

**OooOooO**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de toi je suis en train de mener ce procès, mais c'est déjà trop long. Mon client veut que je l'abandonne, nous n'avons aucunes chances selon lui. Mais j'ai refusé catégoriquement. Cet ordure ne peut pas s'en tirer comme ça et je mènerais ce procès à la rétention de cet ''homme'', dussé-je y passer ma vie.

Blaise et Pansy pensent que je veux me venger de mon viol à travers ce procès. Quelle idée stupide ! Mes sentiments personnels n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Il s'agit de mon client et rien d'autre. Même ma psy pense comme eux...

**FLASH-BACK**

_ « Ne vous impliquez pas trop dans ce procès Draco... Je veux que vous en ressortiez vivant. » fit la psychomage._

_ « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ressortirai pas vivant ? » demanda Draco, surpris._

_ « C'est vous que vous voyiez à travers votre client. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quelque chose d'irraisonné parce que vous avez perdu ce procès. »_

_ « Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? Mes amis pensent la même chose et, croyez moi, ça me suffit. »_

_ « Draco... Je ne veux que votre bien. »_

_ « Justement, eux aussi. Mais laissez-moi voulez-vous ? Je suis un grand garçon non ? »_

_ « Vous avez faillit vous suicider, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. »_

_ « Ecoutez... Je vous suis reconnaissant – a vous et à mes amis – de vous occuper de moi, mais je vais très bien, compris ? » _

_Et, sur ce, il s'était levé et était sortit de la pièce, en colère._

**FLASH-BACK**

J'en ai marre. Ils n'arrêteront donc jamais de me couver ? Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux faire de ma vie, qu'ils me lâchent les pompes à la fin ! Et voilà, à penser à ça je viens de foirer mon discours pour le tribunal. Je met le papier en boule et le jette dans la poubelle dans un geste rageur. Marre ! J'en ai marre !

Zen Draco... Zen... Je vais sortir, ça me fera du bien ça. Je prends mon manteau et sors donc de la minuscule pièce qui commence d'ailleurs à sentir le renfermé. Enfin bref...

Il ne fait pas bien chaud dehors et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Mes pas me mènent à l'endroit où Potter et moi nous sommes bourrés.

« Mr Malfoy ! Quelle surprise ! » s'écrie le barman, à mon entrée. « Un Whisky Pur Feu, comme d'habitude ? »

« Non. J'vais prendre... Une boisson sans alcool. »

« Dur réveil ? »

« Hum. » me contenté-je de dire, en signe d'acquiescement.

Le serveur me sert donc un diabolo **(1)**. Non vraiment, l'alcool en ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment le pied...

« Encore là Malfoy ? » me demande une voix que je connais bien.

« Encore à me suivre Potter ? » répliqué-je.

« Que veux-tu Malfoy ? Nous sommes fait pour nous croiser. »

« Le destin c'est ça ? » demandé-je, ironique.

« Le destin. » acquiesce-t-il.

« Franchement Potter, tu y crois au destin toi ? »

Potter me regarde, surpris.

« Bien sûr que j'y crois. Sinon, comment expliquez que ça fait deux fois qu'on se croise dans ce bar ? »

« Je sais pas Potter. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le destin »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors d'après toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas Potter... Mais je ne crois plus au destin. Ni à aucuns dieux d'ailleurs. » fais-je en soupirant et en buvant ma boisson.

« C'est dommage Malfoy... »

« Tu crois encore en un quelconque dieu ? Après tout ce que tu as subit ? »

« Je crois à la vie Malfoy... » me dit-il, les yeux tintés de tristesse.

Non Potter... S'il te plaît, ne sois pas triste... Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Et avant même que je ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, je me retrouve debout à l'enlacer.

« Mal... Malfoy ? » fais Potter, surpris et tendu.

« Je... » fais-je en me détachant de lui, conscient des regards posés sur nous.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste. » fais-je, les yeux regardant mes pieds comme s'ils avaient un quelconque intérêt.

« Je... Malfoy ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas Potter... Je ne sais vraiment pas. » dis-je en reprenant place sur mon tabouret.

« Tu sais Malfoy, je n'aime pas te voir triste non plus. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est à lui de fixer ses mains avec intérêt.

« Que nous arrive-t-il Potter ? Tout d'abord nous nous parlons avec gentillesse, puis nous prenons un café ensembles, nous nous soûlons même ensembles. »

« Tu oublies qu'on s'est embrassé. »

« On s'est quoi ? » crié-je, attirant toute l'attention du bar sur nous.

« On s'est hum... embrassés. » répète Potter, doucement pour ne pas que les autres nous entendent.

Un Malfoy a beaucoup de classe d'habitude. Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais les autres voir ses émotions. Un Malfoy est parfait en toutes circonstances. Un Malfoy n'est pas en train de bégayer et de d'asseoir sur son tabouret à deux doigts de tomber sur les pommes en public. Et pourtant... Pourtant c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je ne peux pas croire que ce que dit Potter est vrai. Il doit sûrement... Il ment. Oui c'est ça, il ment. Ça ne peut être que ça ! Il ne peut pas... On ne peut pas... Lui et moi ? Potter et Malfoy ? Mais... Et puis quoi encore ?

_''Et Malfoy et Bill Weasley hein ?''_ me fait une petite voix dans ma tête. Ma conscience certainement. Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais une... Comme quoi, on découvrir des choses tous les jours.

« Tu rigoles Potter hein ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu rigoles ! »

Un Malfoy ne supplie pas non plus, surtout pas son ancien meilleur ennemi, mais bon, là je ne peux que le supplier. Le supplier pour qu'il me dise qu'il rigolait et que ce n'était pas vrai. S'il me dit ça, je promets d'essayer de ne pas lui gueuler dessus. J'ai bien dis ''essayer''.

« Je ne rigoles pas Malfoy. C'est même toi qui as approfondis le baiser. »

Et là, je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes, parce que je ne vois plus que du noir.

**A suivre... **

* * *

**(1): Mici à Ley pour l'idée de la boisson ;-p**

**Alors... J'ai une ch'tite question à vous poser: Dans "Fils des Ténèbres", est-ce que vous voulez que Ginny souffre ou non?**

**Sinn, pour mon brevet, j'ai eu "mention bien" (je suis pas peu fière de moi :p)**

**Gros bisous à vous, bonnes vacances! :p**

**music67love**


	9. Retrouvailles

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Ley**: lol... Oui oui, en effet, il y a eu une surcharge d'info pour le pauvre Dray XD... Ginny peut souffrir? Bien bien... Alors elle souffrira xD

**elle sid**: Ah oui en effet --'... Je voulais dire de "mois" XD

**Camille**: Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny trouvera quelqu'un :-) Oui oui, pauvre Dray :p

**miaka**: Bon bah Ginny souffrira alors XD... Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, je dirai pourquoi Harry était triste.

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

« Malfoy... Hé Malfoy ! Réveilles-toi putain ! Draco ! »

Une voix... Ce ne peut être que Potter. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Je suis couché sur un canapé dans une salle que je qualifierais ''d'inconnue''.

« Et ben enfin ! Je me demande le temps que tu dois prendre au réveil ! A ce rythme-là, tu dois programmer ton réveil au moins une heure avant ! »

« Potter... Ferme-là... »

Ma voix est quelque peu pâteuse et j'essaye tant bien que mal de m'asseoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit Malfoy ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre de faire exprès de tomber dans les pommes ? » commençais-je à m'énerver. Potter a vraiment des questions de con parfois. Euh non... Tout le temps en fait. Je pense qu'il faudrait lui greffer un cerveau.

« Excuse-moi Malfoy, mais... Tu m'as vraiment fais peur. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Potter venait-il de s'excuser ?

« Potter... Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Rappelles-moi qui vient de tomber dans les pommes ? »

« Tu as finit oui ? Je commence à en avoir marre que tu rabâches tout le temps la même chose ! Je suis tombé dans les vaps, et alors ? Ça ne t'ais jamais arrivé peut-être ? »

Je me lève, bien décidé à fuir Potter et à retourner dans ma chambre d'hôtel minable, avant de m'emmitoufler sous ma couette.

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas handicapé Potter ! Je peux encore transplaner seul. » fais-je, avant de transplaner dans le hall de cet hôtel que je commence à haïr.

Je monte les escaliers rapidement, évitant de regarder l'hôtesse qui doit sûrement me faire les yeux doux. Je me met en pyjama avant de plonger dans mon lit et de fermer les yeux, appréciant la douche chaleur qui se diffuse autour de moi.

Oublier. Oublier que je viens de me taper la honte de ma vie. Mais surtout oublier que Potter est beaucoup trop gentil avec moi.

**O.O**

Lorsque j'ai annoncé à ma psy que je suis tombé dans les pommes, elle s'est tout d'abord inquiétée, puis elle a explosé de rire.

« Il n'y a que vous pour tomber dans les pommes alors que vous venez d'apprendre que vous avez embrassé un homme sur qui vous fantasmez depuis toujours. »

A ces mots, mes yeux s'étaient ouverts démesurément et j'avais bafouillé un « Quoi ? » quasiment inaudible.

« C'est évident voyons, » avait-elle dit, « Vous ne cessez de me parler de lui. Sans parler de votre obsession sur ses yeux, sur sa tristesse subite et du fait que vous m'avez avoué avoir rêvé plusieurs fois de lui. »

« Ce n'était que des rêves ! On rêve sur tout et n'importe quoi ! Tenez, une fois, j'ai rêvé que je me baladais sur le Chemin de Traverse en slip. Ce n'est tout de même pas un fantasme ! » avais-je tenté de récrier.

« C'est peut-être l'une de vos plus grandes peurs... Ce n'est pas mon travail d'interpréter les rêves, mais je puis vous assurer que vous fantasmez sur Potter depuis pas mal de temps. »

Autant vous dire qu'après ce rendez-vous j'avais le moral dans les chaussettes – et encore plus bas si possible. Imaginez-vous qu'on vous dise, de but en blanc, que vous fantasmez sur votre pire ennemi depuis pas mal de temps, vous réagiriez comment vous ?

Enfin bref... Ces derniers temps, ça ne va pas fort. Mais il y a un rayon de soleil qui va illuminé cette semaine sombre : Harry revient d'Australie courant de la semaine et il a promis de passer me voir. Je lui aurais bien proposé de l'héberger, mais étant moi-même dans un hôtel... Et puis, il ira sûrement aller habiter chez Olivier Dubois, son compagnon, qui a un pied-à-terre à Londres.

**O.O**

« Dray ! » crie un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur or en courant vers moi, avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Mon Terry ! » fais-je, heureux, en serrant mes bras autour de lui.

Je l'appelle par son pseudonyme, bizarre je sais. Mais c'est lui qui a insisté, voyant que j'avais quelques difficultés avec le prénom ''Harry''.

« Tu m'as manqué. » fait-on en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Sérieusement mon Dray... Que t'as fait ce salopard de Nick ? »

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et, à l'entente de ce nom, les battements de mon cœur accélère.

« Est-ce qu'on peux éviter de parler de ça s'il te plaît... Je... Je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

« No problemo. Et Harry, comment va-t-il ? »

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de Potter tout à coup ? »

Une des spécialités de Terry : sauter du coq à l'âne sans prévenir, même si je dois avouer que dans ce cas ça m'arrange. C'est aussi pour ça que je l'adore : il a le don de ne pas insister lorsqu'il voit que les gens ne veulent pas parler.

« Hey... C'est mon cousin ! »

« C'est pas ton vrai cousin... Contrairement à moi. » fais-je en faisant semblant d'être jaloux.

« Rooh... Mon petit Dray serait-il jaloux ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! »

Nous rions à gorge déployée, nous foutant complètement d'être dans un café et des regards outrés de plusieurs personnes.

« Et toi, toujours avec Dubois ? »

« Hé ouais ! J'suis accro à lui... Tu le verrais au lit... Un délice ! »

« Tu me le prêtes ? » fais-je en rigolant. Je ne suis absolument pas sérieux, mon ''état psychologique'' n'étant pas vraiment en état de vivre une nouvelle relation sexuelle, mais ça me fait penser à avant.

Lorsqu'on était étudiants, nous étions deux ans dans la même université, avant qu'il ne décide de se consacrer au Quidditch, et nous nous amusions à noter nos coups et à nous les prêter lorsqu'ils étaient particulièrement bons. Seulement, quand un de nous était en couple, nous ne ''partagions'' ni ne notions pas le petit-ami – logique me direz-vous. Et parler de ça... Parler de ça me fait revenir à l'époque où nous étions encore si inconscients...

« Désolé vieux, mais je pense pas que ce soit possible... J'suis assez jaloux tu vois. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'était absolument pas ainsi avant, étant quelqu'un de très volage, il se foutait d'avec qui couchaient ses petits-amis. L'amour l'a vraiment transformé et j'en suis heureux.

« Et toi mon petit Dray ? Ta vie amoureuse, comment elle va ? »

Mon regard s'assombrit à cette question. Ma vie amoureuse va très mal et je ne pense pas qu'elle ira mieux avant quelques temps.

« Il paraît que je fantasme sur Potter. » fais-je alors pour dire quelque chose. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire, mais c'est la seule qui m'est venue à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

« J'le savais ! »

« Que... Comment ça tu le savais ? »

« Bah... Ça se voit tout de suite que tu es attiré par lui ! » dit-il en haussant les épaules, avant de boire une gorgée de Coca.

« Terry... Arrête de raconter des bêtises tu veux ! »

« Je ne raconte pas de conneries Dray... C'est juste toi qui est trop aveugle pour te rendre compte de l'évidence. »

« Terry ! » fit soudain une voix, au loin, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Potter... Pourquoi est-ce que ce con est toujours forcé de me suivre partout ? Et puis, pourquoi il appelle _mon_ cousin Terry ? C'est _mon_ surnom.

« Potter... » soupiré-je en le voyant avancer vers nous et s'asseoir à côté de _mon_ Terry. « Que fais-tu là ? Tu me suis ? Ou peut-être est-ce encore ta stupide histoire de ''destin'' ? »

« C'est moi qui l'ai invité Dray... Et ne fais pas cette tête là ! » m'annonce alors Terry. « Vous devriez essayer de faire plus ample connaissance. »

« Je crois qu'on se connaît assez bien... Hein Malfoy ? » fais Potter en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je me met à rougir furieusement au souvenir du baiser et je me claque mentalement. Depuis quand un Malfoy rougit ? Et pour un simple baiser en plus ? Bon certes un baiser entre ex-meilleurs ennemis (vous avez vu, je me suis fait à l'idée que nous ne soyons plus vraiment ennemis), mais un baiser tout de même !

« Ne me dîtes pas que... Par Merlin Dray ! T'aurais pus me dire que vous avez couchés ensemble ! »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamé-je en recrachant l'eau que j'avais tenté de boire pour reprendre contenance. « On a pas couché ensemble ! »

« Ah... Je croyais... »

« Je rêve où tu es déçu ? » m'offusqué-je.

« Je ne suis pas déçu c'est juste que... Vous seriez tellement mignons ensembles ! »

Potter et moi virons au cramoisie. Terry est vraiment inconscient des dangers de ce genre de paroles ! Il a de la chance que je ne sois pas cardiaque parce que j'aurais fait une crise depuis longtemps sinon !

« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie les amoureux, mais Olivier m'attend ! On doit aller se faire un ciné tous les deux ! A plus ! » fait-il en nous collant à chacun une bise bruyante sur la joue et de s'en aller en courant.

« Terry ne va vraiment pas bien. » dis-je, au bout d'un moment, pour meubler la discussion inexistante entre Potter et moi.

« Mmm... Il avait l'air normal je trouve. »

« Potter, ne joue pas au plus bête avec moi ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire... »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler Malfoy. »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a très bien compris ce que je veux dire mais qu'il ne compte pas me faciliter la tâche. Ah ! Maudit Potter ! Je le hais, je le hais ! Je ne veux pas dire ce... mot !

« Mais tu sais bien ! »

« Non, je ne sais pas. »

Maudit soit Potter sur dix générations !

« Quand il disait qu'on serait mignon ensembles. »

« Oh ça ! C'est déjà oublié. Bon, je vais te laisser Malfoy... J'ai un tas de trucs à faire. »

Et, sur ce, il s'en va, me laissant seul avec un drôle de nœud au fond de l'estomac. ''C'est déjà oublié.'' Il n'a quand même pas pus oublié si vite, si ? On a quand même était ennemis pendant plus de sept ans ! Et puis moi, j'ai pas envie qu'il oublie... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Si je n'étais pas dans un Café et que je savais que les bleus ne me vont pas au teint, je me serais déjà frappé la tête contre la table.

Zen Draco... Zen... Je devrais prendre des cours de yoga, au vu du nombre de fois que je dis ce mot. Enfin... Je règle l'addition (parce que, bien sûr, ces cons sont partis sans payer) et transplane à mon hôtel.

« Mr Malfoy ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore cette secrétaire ?

« Oui ? » demandé-je en prenant mon ton le plus poli et en planquant un faux sourire sur mon visage.

« Il y a un mot pour vous. »

Un mot ? Qui a bien pus me laisser un mot ? Quelque peu surpris, je le prends des mains de la femme et monte dans ma chambre pour le lire tranquillement. Et là, je crois bien que je vais faire une crise cardiaque, rien qu'à cause de ces quelques mots...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voili voilou... Un chapitre qui ne sert à rien, un! Enfin... --'**

**Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour votre soutien et vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! Je ne sais pas du tout quand ni quelle suite je publierai entre FDT, JUH, PRNSJQA, MC, Métamorphose ou ALRDCQTA (putain... mes titres deviennes de plus en plus long --'), parce que l'inspi c'est pas vraiment ça en ce moment, mais ça viendra... Faut juste patienter xD**

**Gros bisous à vous,**

**music67love **_(n'oubliez pas le fofo dans mon profil xD)_


	10. Perdu Pendu

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J. hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**lydie**: Je suis vraiment désolée, mais bon, avec tout ce que je fais en ce moment j'ai oublie --'. Bref xD. Pour savoir ce qui est noté sur le papier, c'est juste en dessous xD.

**Camille**: Je confirme, tu es sadique (et folle en passant xD). Et oui, l'amooooooour xD.

**elle sid**: De qui c'est? Surprise! xD C'est écrit juste en bas :p

**Ley**: Alors Terry c'est le fils de Sirius et Remus, mais il s'appelle Harry en vrai (enfin pour plus de clarté, va voir au chapitre -cherche- à la fin du chapitre 4 et début cu chapitre 5 :p. Pour les papouilles tu ne sera pas déçue... Mais chut hein! XD

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Perdu... Pendu...**

Mes yeux se posent sur le mot, et j'y découvre une écriture fine.

_Mr Malfoy,_

_Je voulais vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Merci de vous être battu, d'avoir cru en moi – ce que peu de personnes avaient fait avant vous. Vous y croyez, je le sais. Vous y croyez, dur comme fer, que l'on gagnera ce procès et que ce... que l'homme qui... enfin bref, lui sera mis en prison. Je ne peux qu'être admiratif devant vous Mr Malfoy. Croire en quelque chose d'aussi utopique relève du courage – ou de la stupidité, j'hésite. En tout cas, moi je n'y crois plus._

_Sachez que si vous recevez ce mot, ce sera trop tard. Je suis sûr que, vous connaissant, vous serez capable de venir chez moi et, même si je ne suis plus, de m'engueuler en me disant que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et qu'on gagnera ce procès. Je souris Mr Malfoy vous savez ? La mort sera une délivrance pour moi, ne vous en faîtes pas. J'espère juste que vous ne le prendrez pas trop mal. Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé Mr Malfoy, et je vous envie d'avoir réussit à passer ça aussi bien que vous le faîtes. Mais je ne suis qu'un lâche vous savez, et je n'aurais jamais réussit à être comme vous._

_Pardonnez-moi Mr Malfoy, je vous en conjure. La dernière pensée que j'emporterais avec moi, c'est vous. C'est vos paroles, vos ''Je vous crois'', vos ''Il le paiera''. Merci pour tout Mr Malfoy._

_Kessy Ilon_

Je repose la lettre, hébété. Je ne peux, ni ne veux y croire. Il n'a pas pus faire ça... Il n'a pas le droit de se suicider ! Je sors en courant de l'hôtel, sous les yeux hébétés de la dame d'accueil, mais je m'en fous. Je dois vérifier... Il faut que je vérifie s'il est mort, si ce qu'il m'a écrit et vrai. Je transplane jusque devant chez lui, mais j'atterris dans une ruelle sordide. Me serais-je trompé ? J'avance et, devant ce qui était autrefois la maison de Kessy, est déroulé un ruban jaune avec écrit ''CRIME SCENE, DO NO CROSS''. Je me retiens d'hurler ma rage. Quel con ! Mais quel con !

J'avance et un policier me retient, m'interdisant l'accès.

_ « Désolé monsieur, mais ceci est une scène de crime. »

_ « Je le sais, figurez-vous. C'est justement ce pourquoi je suis là. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer. »

_ « Je regrette, mais ceci est... »

_ « Une scène de crime, je sais. » finis-je. « Je suis son avocat, laissez-moi passer maintenant. »

Le policier ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour me répliquer quelque chose, mais je le coupe en interpellant une personne qui semble être un inspecteur.

_ « Hé ! Monsieur l'inspecteur ou je ne sais pas quoi ! Je voudrais passer. »

L'homme se tourne et je remarque alors qu'il s'agit de cet Auror qui m'a interrogé lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Notre cher ''Auror Principal Horatio McCornick'' pour être précis. Que fait-il là ?

_ « Tiens tiens... Mr Malfoy... Ca faisait longtemps. »

Un grand sourire orne son visage et il demande sèchement au policier de partir. Je le regarde, le détaillant de haut en bas. De quel droit ose-t-il me sourire comme ça ? Tu te crois malin ? Je vais vite te faire redescendre de ton pied d'estale mon petit père, ne t'en fais pas.

_ « Trop Mr. l'Auror Principal Horatio McCornick. Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'aurais la joie de vous revoir. »

Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer l'hypocrite. N'oublie pas que tu parles à un des meilleurs avocats du monde sorcier _et _moldu.

_ « Je suis flatté que vous aillez retenu mon nom. » me fait-il, sans se départir de son grand sourire qui m'horripile particulièrement.

_ « Bon, trêve de bavardage. » le coupé-je, agacé de ce petit jeu. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Il faut que je sache... Il faut que je voie... « Vous me laissez passer ? »

_ « Pardon ? Et pourquoi vous laisserais-je passer ? »

Très drôle. Allez, enlève-toi de mon chemin ou je te fais avaler ton sourire de faux jeton. Oui, je suis énervé, et alors ?

_ « Je suis l'avocat de Kessy Ilon. »

_ « Etais. » me reprend-il.

_ « Quoi étais ? »

_ « Il est mort votre client. Pendu. Donc, le verbe juste est ''étais''. »

Retenez-moi ou je vais le tuer.

_ « Ecoutez. Ce n'est pas que je vous apprécie pas – enfin pas énormément non plus mais bon – mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'esprit. Alors soit vous me laissez passer, soit je vous colle un procès au fesse pour vice de procédure. »

_ « Vice de procédure ? » me demanda-t-il en blêmissant légèrement. Hé hé... Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de s'attaquer à Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_ « Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous et moi dans cette chambre d'hôpital... Et de ces questions que vous étiez censé me poser. »

_ « Mais c'est vous qui... »

Ses joues sont vraiment blanches à présent et je souris intérieurement. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre.

_ « Tututu... Depuis quand c'est la victime qui décide du déroulement de l'enquête ? Bon, laissez-moi passer maintenant. »

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme et se pousse en tenant le ruban jaune en l'air pour me laisser passer.

_ « Merci bien. » fais-je d'une voix lente et posée.

J'ai l'air calme, je le sais, mais ce n'est qu'un masque. Je ne veux pas que ces imbéciles sachent que j'ai peur. Peur de voir Kessy mort. Peur que ce foutu violeur soit relâché. Mais surtout peur de savoir que c'est moi qui aurait pus me retrouver ainsi, mort... Peut-être pas pendu, mais le résultat aurait été le même.

C'est donc avec appréhension que j'ouvre la porte. Ma main ne tremble pas, je ne suis pas blanc et j'arbore un air neutre. Mais ce corps... Ses yeux sont révulsés et sa langue sort à demi de sa bouche, sans parler de sa tête qui a un angle dangereux. Mis à part ça, on pourrait penser qu'il est encore vivant. Kessy...

J'avance et vais m'asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui. Les policiers tournent autour de lui, le prenne en photo et m'ignorent complètement. Kessy... McCornik me rejoins au bout d'une demi-heure et s'installe à côté de moi.

_ « C'est moche hein... S'enlever la vie à seulement vingt-deux ans. »

Je soupire, mais je ne détache pas les yeux du corps. Ils enlèvent à présent la corde et pose Kessy à terre.

_ « Il a été violé... On peut le comprendre. »

L'Auror Principal détourne les yeux du cadavre et me regarde.

_ « Pourtant, vous êtes toujours vivant vous. »

_ « Je n'ai pas vingt-deux ans... Et j'ai un but dans la vie. »

_ « Mettre en prison les criminels ? »

_ « Entre autre. »

Il veut me demander quelque chose, je le sens, mais je ne dis rien de plus. Oui, j'ai un autre but maintenant : empêcher que ceci se reproduise.

_ « Comment avez-vous su que Mr Ilon était mort ? »

_ « Il m'a envoyé une lettre. »

Je le sens sursauter à côté de moi, mais je ne bouge pas, regardant ce qu'il me semble être un médecin légiste s'affairer autour de Kessy.

_ « Je peux la lire ? »

Sans un mot, je sors la lettre de ma poche et la tends à l'Auror. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois parcourir rapidement la lettre.

_ « Je peux vous l'emprunter ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'hausse les épaules et McCornik prend ma pseudo-réponse sûrement pour un oui, car il sort un sachet en plastique de sa poche et met la lettre dedans.

_ « Que faîtes-vous là ? Kessy était moldu. »

C'est à mon tour de poser les questions. Je ne détourne les yeux que lorsque Kessy est ''enfermé'' dans ces espèces de sacs noirs qui appartiennent à la médecine légale.

_ « Je travaille chez les moldus de temps en temps et là il leur manquait un inspecteur donc... Et puis, il y a bien assez d'inspecteur dans le monde magique en ce moment. »

Je me lève. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. J'ai vu ce que je voulais : Kessy est mort et j'aurais pus éviter ça. Oui j'aurais pus...

_ « Au revoir Mr l'Auror Principal. »

Je m'apprêtait à partir, lorsque la voix de ce cher McCornik me coupe dans mon élan.

_ « Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

_ « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Et je sors sans oublier de claquer la porte derrière moi. Je vais rapidement dans la petite ruelle où j'ai transplané, ne jetant pas un regard autour de moi. Je shoot dans une poubelle, énervé que ce flic ai si bien vu ce que je pensais. Mon masque était pourtant bien en place ! Je soupire. C'est malin, j'ai mal au pied maintenant. Enfin... Je transplane à mon hôtel, avant d'en ressortir immédiatement pour aller boire. Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool de ma vie, mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin. Quitte à embrasser Potter à nouveau.

Quelques verres plus tard, je vois arriver, devinez qui ? Et oui, je vous le donne dans le mille : Potter. Ce dernier m'a d'ailleurs remarqué lui aussi et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et commande un verre.

_ « Tiens ? Petit pote Potter... »

_ « Déjà éméché Malfoy ? Ou devrais-je dire encore ? »

_ « Je t'emmerde Potter. » fais-je, avant de finir mon verre d'une traite.

_ « Ouh ! Je suis impressionné par ton sens de la répartie Malfoy. »

_ « Ta gueule. »

_ « De mieux en mieux. »

_ « Potter ferme-là ! »

Ma voix est un peu trop forte et quelques personnes se sont retournées. M'en fou... A point où j'en suis...

_ « Du calme Malfoy... C'était de l'humour, c'est tout. »

_ « C'est pas la journée Potter... Vraiment pas. »

_ « Dure journée ? »

Je ne réponds pas et pose de l'argent sur le comptoir, avant de me lever et de tanguer vers la sortie.

_ « Attends Malfoy... »

Je m'arrête et chancelle lorsque je veux me retourner.

_ « Quoi Potter ? »

_ « Viens chez moi... »

Je ris avec autant de fierté qu'un homme soûle, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ « C'est une invitation ? »

_ « Même soûl tu es chiant Malfoy... »

_ « Je sais. » fais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Mmm... L'est sexy Potter quand il fait ça. Hein ? Je secoue la tête et m'enlève cette idée de la tête. Potter ? Sexy ? Et puis quoi encore ?

_ « Tu es incapable de transplaner tout seul Malfoy... Alors accepte mon aide, tu veux ? »

J'hausse les épaules et me laisse faire lorsque Potter me prends la main pour transplaner chez lui. Nous nous retrouvons devant sa porte et Potter l'ouvre rapidement, avant de me dire de me mettre à l'aise et de ma demander si je voulais boire quelque chose.

_ « Non merci Potter. J'ai assez bu pour la soirée je crois... » dis-je en m'asseyant dans son canapé. Hum... Confortable.

Il rigole et revient avec un verre d'eau qu'il boit rapidement, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_ « Alors Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu te mettes dans des états pareil ? »

_ « Rien. J'avais juste envie de boire. »

_ « Je ne te crois pas. »

Je sens ses yeux me scruter et je tourne la tête, gêné. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache. Je suis trop... pathétique. Oui c'est ça le mot : pathétique.

_ « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Malfoy. »

Sa voix est douce et j'ai très envie de tout lui dire mais je me retiens. Non, il pourrait se moquer de moi. Ou pire, il pourrait avoir pitié. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je hais, c'est la pitié.

Je ne le regarde toujours pas et je sens soudain ses mains sur mon visage qui me forcent à le regarder. Les yeux de Potter reflètent l'inquiétude. Pour moi ?

_ « Malfoy... Draco... »

Je me retiens de gémir. La façon dont il a dit mon prénom... La façon qu'il a de rouler sur sa langue, ce son qu'il arrive à en tirer. Personne n'a jamais dit mon prénom avec tant de... je ne sais pas, je dirais de passion. J'ai soudain la désagréable impression d'être à nouveau sobre. Logique, je tiens assez bien l'alcool et je n'ai pas bu tellement de verres. Avant même que mon cerveau les ai pensés, les mots me sortent de la bouche, presque naturellement.

_ « Mon client... Kessy... Il s'est... Il s'est pendu... » balbutié-je.

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise et il lâche mon visage. J'en profite pour tourner à nouveau la tête, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction. Je suis sûr qu'il pense que je suis pathétique d'être troublé par ça. Un mort de plus, un mort de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Comme si nous n'avions pas vu assez de morts pendant la Guerre, et des morts bien plus horribles qu'une simple pendaison. Je pensais avoir réussit à me forger un cœur de pierre vis-à-vis de ces choses là. Visiblement non...

Ses mains se posent à nouveau sur mon visage et mes yeux s'ancrent dans les siens. Je ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas savoir ce que Potter pense de moi, lorsque je sens des lèvres se poser sur les miennes avec maladresse.

J'ouvre les yeux en grand pour voir Potter penché vers moi, les yeux fermés, ses mains toujours autour de mon visage. Je soupire, avant d'appuyer plus franchement sur ses lèvres si douces et de fermer les yeux. Je ne veux plus penser, je ne veux pas me dire que je suis en train d'embrasser celui qui, il y a encore quelques semaines, était mon pire ennemi.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Coucou! Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs? Toujours là? xD... Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tellement de temps, mais bon, l'inspi c'est pas trop ça en ce moment --'**

**Petit chapitre sans prétentions... Comment le trouvez-vous? Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos reviews qui me font super plaisir à chaque fois**

**Gros bisous à toutes,**

**music67love**


	11. Harry

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou HPDM, je sais pas encore  
_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J. hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu!

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES :**

**Ley **: Hé oui, ils s'embrassent... Et ils vont continuer à le faire xD

**elle sid **: Rooh... *va faire un câlin à Sid* mais faut pas voyons !

**lydie **: Voui hihi... Il est consolé par Ryry XD

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! 3  
**

* * *

**Harry**

Malgré moi, des pensées telles que _''Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?''_ ou _''Mais c'était mon pire ennemi y a à peine quelques semaines !''_ surgissent dans mon cerveau, mais je ne les écoute pas. Je veux juste continuer de sentir la langue de Potter se mélanger à la mienne et apprécier ses mains sur ma peau, juste sous ma chemise. Un long frisson remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je ne peux m'empêcher de me coller plus contre lui. J'en ai besoin je crois... Besoin d'un peu de tendresse, même si elle n'est qu'éphémère.

Potter me renverse soudain sur le canapé et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort – non pas à cause de l'excitation mais de la peur. Je ne peux pas... La bouche de ma Némésis quitte la mienne pour venir butiner mon cou et je le repousse violemment lorsque je sens ses mains essayer de défaire ma chemise. Il tombe au sol, assez durement je dois dire, mais je suis trop en état de choc pour m'en soucier. Instinctivement, je remonte mes jambes contre mon torse, je passe mes bras autour et j'y enfuis ma tête, sanglotant silencieusement. A cet instant précis, je m'en veux d'être aussi faible face à lui...

Je sais que ce n'est pas _toi_, mais pourtant... Pourtant je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler. Soudain, je sens deux bras me serrer contre un torse chaud, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me serrer davantage contre lui. J'ai besoin de tendresse... Et Potter me la fournit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le fait et, à vrai dire, je ne veux pas le savoir – pour le moment. Je me suis toujours voilé la face et je continuerais de le faire aussi longtemps possible.

« Chut Draco... Calme-toi... Je suis désolé... » me murmure-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Mes sanglots cessent doucement et mes larmes commencent à se tarir, mais je ne me détache pas de l'étreinte rassurante qu'offre le corps d'Harry contre le mien.

« Je n'aurais pas dû... » reprend-il, « Je suis allé trop vite, je suis désolé... »

« Ce... Ce n'est pas de ta faute... » soupiré-je en relevant la tête pour rencontrer un regard vert émeraude visiblement inquiet. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait peur... Je _t'_en veux. Il faudrait que je lui dise... Mais je n'en ai pas la force pour le moment, je ne veux pas que son regard démontre de la pitié à mon égard, alors que son étincelle de joie vient à peine de réapparaître.

« Je ne te poserais pas de questions mais... Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Joel, je suis là. »

Je tilt à l'entente du prénom de notre psychomage. Il a dû la côtoyer vraiment longtemps pour l'appeler par son prénom... Je lui souris, touché de sa proposition.

« Je m'en souviendrais... Harry... »

Il me sourit à son tour. Je me détache de ses bras, avant de me lever et de chercher mon manteau.

« Tu pars ? »

Je me retourne, mon manteau à la main, pour le voir assis sur le canapé, toujours dans la même position.

« J'ai assez abusé de ton temps je crois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'insurgea soudain Harry en se levant, pour me tirer par la manche et me forcer à me rasseoir. « Je veux que tu restes avec moi. »

Je ne dis rien, surpris.

« C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait avant, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé Draco, je ne voulais... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il m'énerve à s'excuser comme ça alors que c'est n'est absolument pas de sa faute. Il ne bougea pas, apparemment surpris de mon initiative.

« Arrête de t'excuser Harry... » murmuré-je contre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Sors avec moi. » me fit-il, une fois notre baiser finit.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je crois que j'ai l'air d'un poisson rouge ainsi. Sortir avec lui ?

« Je ne coucherai pas avec toi... »

« Je sais. Je m'en fou. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je veux juste savoir que tu m'appartiens. »

« Je n'appartiens à personne Potter. »

« Je me doutais que tu allais me dire ça. » me sourit-il, et je ne peux m'empêcher de poser à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je veux être avec Potter. Je me sens bien avec lui, je me sens en sécurité.

« Alors c'est oui ? »

J'hoche simplement la tête pour répondre, ne répondant rien d'autre. Il sourit à nouveau et me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fortement contre lui. Mes bras passèrent derrière son dos et j'inspirai fortement son odeur. Il sent bon...

_ « Tu veux toujours partir ? »

_ « Non... » soufflé-je, avant qu'il ne me coupe par un long baiser.

**OooOooO**

Ça va faire un mois que je sors avec Harry. Et que j'habite avec lui par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il a sus que j'habitais dans un hôtel, il a poussé un hurlement d'effroi et m'a quasiment kidnappé pour que j'aille vivre avec lui. J'ai râlé pour la forme, mais j'en suis plutôt heureux finalement. Bien sûr, nous continuons à voir la psychomage. Elle a été agréablement surprise de nous voir arriver ensemble et m'a félicité, autant d'avoir remit cette étincelle de vie dans les yeux de Harry, que d'avoir réussit à me mettre en couple. Je lui ais avoué que j'avais peur de coucher avec lui, mais elle m'a rapidement rassuré, m'assurant que c'était normal et qu'Harry était un homme compréhensif.

Nous n'avons toujours pas parlé des raisons qui nous ont poussés à aller voir la psychomage. Nous avons peur, je pense, des réactions de l'autre. Tout se passe bien pour le moment, nous apprenons à faire connaissance, nous dormons ensemble et nous embrassons fréquemment. Bref, tout va bien pour le moment, si ce n'est cet espèce de blocage de mon corps à vouloir coucher avec lui. Et pourtant Merlin sait que j'en ai envie. Mais Harry patiente et ne me reproche rien.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Nous étions tranquillement en train de nous embrasser sur le lit, lorsqu'Harry s'était soudain arrêté et m'avais dit ça. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas.

« Je ne suis partit qu'une heure pour le boulot. »

« Je ne parlais pas d'aujourd'hui... »

Il se releva soudain, s'essayant contre le mur.

« De quoi parles-tu alors ? »

« D'avant... De ton départ précipité après la Guerre. »

« Oh. »

Je m'assis à mon tour, gêné. Je ne pensais pas que je lui avais manqué. Bien sûr, il m'arrivait de penser à lui, mais il ne m'avais jamais vraiment manqué. Disons que ne plus le voir me faisait bizarre et me laissait une sorte de vide, mais c'était tout.

« J'avais besoin de partir loin d'ici. Enfin loin... Je me suis réfugié en Écosse. »

« Avec Bill ? »

Pourquoi me pose-t-il cette question ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire que j'ai étais avec Bill ou un autre ?

« Oui et non. »

« Oui et non ? »

« Écoute Potter, je ne compte pas te raconter la vie que j'ai mené après la Guerre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est ma vie privée à ce que je sache. »

Il est déçut, je le vois, mais je ne dis rien et me recouche, avant de lui tourner le dos et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Je l'entends soupirer et se coucher, avant de me dire bonne nuit à son tour et d'éteindre la lumière. Je l'ai vexé, je le sait, mais lui dire ce qui s'est passé serait lui dire ce que _tu_ m'as fait. Et ça, je ne m'en sens pas encore la force.

Je sens soudain un torse chaud contre mon dos et des lèvres effleurer mon cou. Je souris, mettant ma main sur celle qu'Harry a mit sur mon ventre. Je ne peux jamais rester longtemps en colère contre lui, surtout lorsqu'il est aussi doux.

« Je suis désolé Dray... » me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

« Arrête de t'excuser Harry. C'est de ma faute, je m'emporte trop vite. »

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Malgré l'obscurité régnant dans la pièce, je peux voir ses deux orbes couleurs émeraude. Je me colle à lui, et il me serre dans ses bras. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas été aussi bien ?

« Je t'aime Dray. »

Cette phrase, totalement incongrue me fait relevée la tête.

« Tu quoi ? »

« Je t'aime Dray... »

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Hum hum *s'éclaircit la voix* Hello la populace (euh...) xD Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce "truc", mais bon, avec les cours, je n'ai plus trop le temp d'écrire. Quelqu'un m'a dit (Josh je crois) que ce serait un bon cadeau de Noêl si je postait la suite de "Fils des Ténèbres". Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, je vais essayer de m'y mettre, promis !**

**Bisous à toutes,**

**music67love**


	12. Vérités

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling... hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu !

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES :**

**elle sid **: Merci n_n Moi aussi j'aime bien la fin ^^ (T'as vu, je commence à te piquer tes smileys .)

**NiyumeSs**: Belle déclaration d'amour xD... On l'aime tous Dray, non ? ^^ La suite est là :p

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews...**

* * *

**Vérités**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme ça. Pas après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je ne suis peut-être tout simplement pas fait pour être en couple. Je lève la tête pour regarder les étoiles. J'aime la nuit. Le soleil m'a toujours fait mal aux yeux et on peut devenir aveugle à le regarder. Mais la lune... Je passerais des heures à l'admirer, à essayer de deviner chaque constellation. J'aurais pu devenir vampire...

Un souffle saccadé me coupe dans ma contemplation, et j'aperçois Harry s'approcher de moi. Il s'assied à côté de moi, les fesses sur le dossier du banc, exactement comme moi. Il ne dit rien et observe la voûte étoilée.

« Je suis désolé. »

On a prononcer ces mots en même temps, et un léger rire s'échappe de nos lèvres, ce qui a pour but de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je n'aurai pas dû te dire comme ça que je t'aimais... Je ne savais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, sinon je ne t'aurais pas dit que... »

« J'ai été violé. »

Ces mots ont traversés mes lèvres sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Les yeux du brun sont à présents fixés sur moi, et il ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer, de la rouvrir et de, finalement, la fermer à nouveau. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça... Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas alors qu'on est en pyjama, dans un parc, en plein milieu de Londres.

« Je t'aime... »

Je ferme les yeux. Je crois que je fais aussi un blocage à ces mots là. Pitié qu'il ne dise pas mon c... mon c... Je n'arrive même plus à ne serais-ce que les penser. Que m'as-_tu_ fait ?

« Et je t'aimerai toujours. Et... »

Il s'arrête et détourne les yeux, regardant le ciel. Il se gratte la nuque, visiblement gêné.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire dans ce genre de situation... Je dis toujours des conneries et, au final, ça aggrave encore plus le cas des gens. » lâche-t-il finalement sans me regarder.

« Alors ne dis rien... » dis-je, en regardant le ciel à mon tour. « Ou plutôt si... Dis-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas à cause de ça. Dis-moi que je compte un peu pour toi. Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que cette partie de ma vie n'existe pas... »

Je serre les bras autour de moi. J'ai froid.

« Je te l'ai dit Draco. Je t'aime. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas pour ça. Au contraire, ça me donne encore plus envie de prendre soin de toi. »

Arrête de dire que tu m'aimes Potter... Ces mots, je ne les ais que trop entendus. Ils ne signifient plus rien pour moi. Les mains du brun vinrent se poser sur mon visage et me forcent à le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux si verts qui reflètent une telle sincérité que je ne peux que le croire.

« Je t'aime... »

Je n'en peux plus. Qu'il arrête avec ses ''Je t'aime'', par pitié.

« Arrête de dire que tu m'aimes Potter... »

« Ce n'est que la stricte vérité pourtant. »

« Je m'en fou Potter ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'avec trois mots tu me prouveras que tu tiens vraiment à moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de paroles, je veux des actes Potter, des actes ! »

Je suis en colère. Je me lève, me dégageant de ses mains par la même occasion et je fais demi-tour. C'est de _ta_ faute tout ça. Je n'arrive même plus à croire à la sincérité de ses paroles. L'amour... Existe-t-il vraiment ? A présent, j'en doute. Tu disais m'aimer, mais tes actes démentaient complètement tes paroles. Je ne crois plus aux mots, je crois aux actes. Je ne crois plus en l'Homme, je crois... Je ne crois plus en rien.

Harry m'a rapidement rejoins et il marche à côté de moi, en silence. Il a comprit qu'il devait se taire, me laisser seul avec mes pensées noires. Il me prend pourtant la main et, même si je sursaute, je ne dis rien. Nous arrivons ainsi chez lui.

Je vais directement me coucher, alors que Potter va se prendre un verre d'eau. Il me rejoint quelques secondes après, et se couche tout contre moi.

« J'ai perdu beaucoup de gens que j'aimais pendant cette Guerre. Mes parents, mon parrain, mes amis... Et quand tu es partit, j'ai sus que plus rien ne me retenait ici. Je n'avais plus aucuns amis, quelques survivants de la famille Weasley m'invitaient régulièrement chez eux, mais je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Je voulais... Je voulais oublier. Oublier que je me retrouvais à nouveau seul. Oublier la Guerre m'avait tout prit. »

Il s'arrête. Je sens son souffle saccadé contre mon dos.

« Alors j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours. Mais tu connais ma réputation n'est-ce pas ? On ne m'appelle pas le ''Survivant'' pour rien.... J'ai survécu, encore et toujours... C'est Bill qui m'a trouvé, les poignets tailladés... Et il m'a forcé à aller voir un psy... Mais je n'ai jamais réussit à retrouver la joie de vivre. Les Weasley me surveillaient constamment, de peur que je ne tente à nouveau de mettre fin à mes jours. Et un jour... Alors que j'allais à nouveau abandonner, tu as refait surface. Quand je t'ai vu chez la psy, je t'ai prit pour un ange tu sais ? Un ange qui venait me faire reprendre goût à la vie... »

Il ne parle plus. Son souffle saccadé me fait frissonner. Je me retourne.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à moi ? »

Il a l'air surpris de la question.

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner... Tu es toi, voilà tout. Tu es mon âme soeur, je n'en sais rien... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »

« Un jour, tu m'as dit que tu croyais au destin. »

« Et toi tu m'avais dit que tu n'y croyais pas. »

« Je ne sais plus Potter... Peut-être es-tu vraiment celui qu'il me faut. Peut-être que le destin t'a placé sur ma route. »

« Comment expliquer notre rencontre sinon ? Comment expliquer que l'on s'aide mutuellement ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une puissance divine, quelque part là-haut ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je me dis qu'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit gérer tout ça... Notre monde. »

« Crois-tu en ce Dieu moldu ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Draco ? »

« Je veux essayer d'expliquer la Guerre... Je veux essayer d'expliquer les meurtres, les viols, les tortures... Je veux essayer d'expliquer l'horreur de ce monde. Alors Potter, crois-tu en ce Dieu ? »

« Je crois en l'Homme... Et au destin. »

« Je ne crois plus en l'Homme... Pas après la Guerre. Comment peux-tu y croire encore ? Toi qui as presque tout perdu ? »

« Je ne sais pas Draco... Je pense que l'Homme a besoin de croire en quelque chose. »

« Mais pourquoi en un Dieu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce qu'on a besoin de savoir que quelqu'un, quelque part, se soucie un peu de nous. »

« Mais alors pourquoi ce Dieu accepte-t-il tout ça ? Ces Guerres, ces meurtres... Toutes ces choses noires. Pourquoi les accepte-t-il ? »

« J'ai lu la Bible une fois... Il est dit que Dieu a décidé de laisser aux Hommes leur libre-arbitre. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il nous laisse nous faire tellement de mal ? »

« Draco... Je ne fais que te dires ce que j'ai lu... Je ne peut pas te dire le comment du pourquoi, bien que j'aimerai pouvoir le faire. »

« Je sais... Désolé... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je te comprends tu sais. Moi aussi je me suis posé ces questions, mais je n'ai jamais réussit à trouver de réponses. Alors j'ai décidé de croire au destin. »

Je ferme les yeux et les bras de mon brun vinrent s'enrouler autour de moi.

« Je sais que c'est dur de croire en quelque chose après ce que tu as vécut... »

« Mais l'Homme a besoin de croire en quelque chose, c'est ça ? »

Il hoche la tête et dépose un baiser sur mon cou. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et s'accrochent à celles de mon vis-à-vis.

« Oui. L'Homme a besoin de croire en quelque chose. » affirme-t-il.

« Moi je crois aux actes. »

Harry ne dit rien et ne semble pas plus étonné que ça. Je lui ai déjà dit avant, dans le parc, et je pense qu'il vient seulement de comprendre pourquoi je lui ai dit ça.

« Te dire que je t'aime n'a pas beaucoup de signification pour toi j'imagine ? Il faut que je te le prouve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hoche simplement la tête.

« Comment te le prouver Draco ? » me murmure-t-il, tout contre mon cou.

« Reste avec moi. »

« Je ne comptais pas partir... »

« Ne me force pas. »

« Je ne le ferai jamais... »

« Serre-moi. »

« Tu ne partiras pas.... »

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Toujours... »

« Maintenant. »

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes, chastement. Elles y restent quelques secondes, avant de repartir.

« Encore. Plus. »

Mon brun sourit et repose sa bouche contre la mienne. Cette fois-ci, sa langue vient taquiner mes lèvres et il s'amuse à me les mordiller gentiment. Puis il se détache à nouveau.

« Plus... »

Il sourit de plus belle et m'embrasse à nouveau, faisant pénétrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je le tire à moi, et il est obligé de se coucher sur moi pour pouvoir bien accéder à mes lèvres. Mes mains vinrent se poser sur son dos, et je passe ma main sous son T-shirt, à la base de son dos.

Ce n'est que lorsque nous manquons d'air que nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre.

« Dors avec moi... »

« Je protégerai tes rêves... »

Il se repositionne à côté de moi et me serra à nouveau contre lui. Doucement, je me sens sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Je me sens tellement en sécurité avec lui...

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Et voilà ! Plus de deux mois après sa dernière publication, voici un nouveau chapitre de "Mon cœur". Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je vous l'accorde, mais je trouve ce chapitre quand même assez important. C'est le moment où ils se parlent enfin à cœur ouverts. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plut et que vous ne vous serez pas endormi à cause de sa monotonie ^^**

**Bisous,**

**music67love**


	13. Tu t'ennuies ?

**Mon cœur  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un Drarry ou un HPDM, comme vous voulez, c'est pareil_

_Rating: M (fic noire!! mais pas de Deathfic )  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K. Rowling... hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Mon coeur... Mon coeur... Je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu me touches. Laisse-moi mourir...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Cette fic est d'un genre nouveau pour moi. L'histoire est beaucoup plus noire que toutes celles que j'ai écrit auparavant. Vous voilà prévenu !

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES :**

**elle sid **: Je t'ai déjà répondu, donc je ne vais pas le refaire xD... Désolée de ne pas donner beaucoup de mes nouvelles ces temps-ci, mais je suis partie en Grèce pendant 2 semaines puis à Paris pendant 4 jours donc impossibilité de trouver un ordi (et avec internet en plus xD)... Normalement, je me reconnecte sur MSN demain ou après-demain. Bisous et merci pour l'autre reviews, celle qui dit que tu as aimé ce chap xD

**kizu **: Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic... C'est vrai que pour moi elle n'a rien de très original, mais si tu dis que la trouve moins lourde que d'autres, ben je te crois xD. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop insité sur les blessures internes de Draco, préférant parler de sa guérison. D'autres auteurs font le contraire, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'elles ne sont pas bien hein xD. Merci encore à toi pour ta reviews !

**Ley **: lol, ça ne m'étonnes pas que tu t'y perdes avec mes mises à jours, même moi j'me paume lol... Ca ùme fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé la suite ^^

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me motivent énormément ^^**

* * *

**Tu t'ennuies ?**

La vie a repris son train-train quotidien. Mes procès occupent la majeure partie de mon temps et, lorsque j'ai enfin du temps libre, c'est Harry qui travail. Il a décidé de se mettre à la recherche d'un emploi, bien qu'avec nos deux fortunes réunies, il n'en aurait pas besoin – et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais travailler permet de ne plus penser à rien, à se concentrer sur un seul but – et ça ne rend les retrouvailles qu'encore plus savoureuses. C'est donc avec une certaine fierté que je peux à présent annoncer que mon amant est professeur à la faculté des Aurors. Il leur enseigne l'art de se battre et il est, d'après mes informations, très apprécié parmi les élèves. Normal, c'est _mon_ Harry.

Sinon, niveau... vie privée, dirons-nous, rien de neuf. Les mains de mon brun n'ont pas réussies à descendre plus loin que sous mon T-shirt, entre le cou et les tétons. Je peux faire ce que je veux, mon corps se contracte immédiatement et des larmes de peur coulent de mes yeux, indépendamment de ma volonté. Je crois qu'Harry a réussit à détecter chaque mouvement de mon corps. Dès qu'il sent que je me brusque, il s'arrête et revient poser un simple baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un amant aussi parfait. Et dire qu'on se détestait – quel temps perdu ! Mais il faut dire que tout n'est pas aussi rose que je le voudrais et le boulot de mon amant lui prend beaucoup de temps – beaucoup trop de temps à mon avis.

« Harry... ? »

« Humm ? » me demande ce dernier, sans relever la tête de ses copies à corriger – au moins une cinquantaine pour le lendemain et il est déjà vingt-deux heures.

« S'il n'y avais pas eu la Guerre et que je ne m'étais pas fait... enfin tu vois quoi, tu penses qu'on en sera là aujourd'hui ? »

C'est une question un peu stupide et qui ne sers strictement à rien, mais je me la pose souvent. Est-ce que ma vie aurait put être autrement ? Est-ce que les rencontres ne tiennent toujours qu'à un fil ? Pourrions-nous prévoir quelque chose ? Et plus important encore, avons-nous ne serais-ce que la moindre influence sur notre destin ou est-ce que tout est déjà tracé dès notre naissance ?

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Dray ? »

Il n'a même pas prit la peine de relever la tête de ses copies. Pourtant c'est une question qui me tient vraiment à cœur et j'aimerais qu'il y attache un minimum d'importance – ou, au moins, qu'il me regarde.

« Réponds-moi Harry. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui, non, je ne sais pas et on ne le saura jamais. » me répond-il en relevant deux secondes de ses papiers. « Je peux continuer ce que j'ai à faire maintenant ? »

Et, sans attendre ma réponse, il replonge le nez dans son travail. Je sais que mon attitude est puérile, mais je n'en peux plus de le voir constamment le dos courbé, à noter des feuilles sans importance. Dès que je rentre ou que j'ai (enfin !) une seconde à moi – à nous – il bosse. Ou alors, il est trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Même nos baisers deviennent de moins en moins passionnés et j'ai peur de voir de la lassitude dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas déranger le professeur Potter plus longtemps. »

Mon ton est sec, cassant. Je suis énervé. Je suis fatigué. Je veux un baiser, un de ceux qu'on avait au début. Est-ce que deux mois de relation continue fait de nous un vieux couple ?

En tout cas, mon ton a le don de le faire relever la tête et de poser ses lunettes sur le bureau, à côté de ses maudites copies. Avant j'aimais le voir travailler, je le trouvais sexy dans son rôle de professeur. Maintenant, ça m'horripile plus qu'autre chose. Je suis égoïste me direz-vous. Et bien oui, mais j'ai été élevé ainsi et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changera.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ? Tu veux quoi ? »

Son ton à lui est comme lassé. Suis-je chiant à ce point ? Suis-je inintéressant à ce point ?

« Que tu me regardes quand je te parle pour commencer. »

Il soupire. Il sait très bien qu'avec moi ce genre de jeux peuvent durer très longtemps. Je le vois regarder discrètement la pendule. Vingt-deux heures et dix minutes. Il dois se dire qu'en se dépêchant, il aura peut-être fini de corriger ses copies pour vingt-trois heures trente, minuit au maximum.

« Je te regarde Draco. »

« Et j'aimerais aussi un baiser. »

« Je t'ai embrasser quand tu es arrivé. »

« Oui, comme les vieux couples, ceux qui notent leurs parties de jambes-en-l'air sur un calendrier. J'aimerais, je sais pas, que tu m'embrasses quand tu te lèves ou juste parce que tu en as envie. Je ne veux pas que ce soit une obligation. Je... » Ma voix se casse un peu et je suis obligé de m'asseoir pour continuer. Le regard vert émeraude d'Harry ne me quitte pas, mais il n'y a rien dedans qui m'apporte du réconfort. « J'ai l'impression que tu t'ennuies avec moi. Les seuls moments où nos horaires coïncident ne serais-ce qu'un peu, tu corriges des copies ou tu vas te coucher. »

Mes yeux plongent dans les siens et j'espère y découvrir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui me dise qu'il a compris ce que je lui ai dit, quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Mais il n'y a rien. Et c'est d'autant plus dur pour moi de continuer. Mais il le faut, n'est-ce pas ? Pour moi, pour lui, pour nous.

« Est-ce que tu t'ennuies avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non Dray ! Comment peux-tu ne serais-ce que penser ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux se sont animés et cette lueur de colère que j'y aperçois me rassure : il est encore capable d'éprouver quelque chose pour moi, même si ce n'est que de la colère.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant tes yeux me disent le contraire. »

Il a l'air un instant décontenancé, mais je ne le laisse pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me lève et me poste devant lui. Je crois que je sais ce qu'il veut. Mes habits quittent rapidement mon corps et ses yeux me regardent, me détaillent. Il se demande sûrement ce que je suis en train de faire.

« C'est du sexe que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses pupilles s'assombrissent. Le désir. Oui, c'est du sexe qu'il veut. Je le savais. Finalement, il est comme les autres. Comme tous les autres.

« Alors n'hésites pas, je suis à toi. »

Son regard me fait frissonner. Je crois que j'ai stupidement peur. Je crois que je suis plus gravement atteint que je ne le pensais. Il se lève et se rapproche de moi. Je tremble plus violemment. Ses yeux parcourent chaque centimètres carrés de mon corps et, en temps normal, j'aurais immédiatement bandé. Mais depuis _toi_, je n'y arrive plus. Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes et il me chuchote un « Non » qui m'étonne.

« Co... Comment ça ''Non'' ? » bégayai-je. Le désir me fait peur, c'est vrai. Mais savoir qu'on est pas désiré donne un sacré coup à l'égo. « Tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais pas comme ça, pas alors que tu trembles comme ça. »

Sa voix est chaude, tout comme l'espace entre ses bras. Je tremble encore. De froid ? D'amour ?

« Je veux faire ça quand tu seras prêt. Et pas avant. Même si j'en ai très envie, je ne peux pas te le cacher. »

Sa voix est douce et je devine un sourire sur son visage. Il se détache lentement de moi et me regarde. Ses yeux sont un peu vitreux, parce qu'il n'a ni ses lunettes ni ses lentilles. Mais j'y aperçoit encore cette étincelle d'amour qui me manquait tellement. Son érection tape contre mon ventre. Il le remarque et veux se détacher de moi, mais je refuse et le sers davantage.

« Draco... »

Un frisson me parcourt à nouveau, mais de plaisir cette fois. Je sens mon sexe s'ériger.

« Je veux du sexe. » lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Il frissonne à son tour. Il se défait doucement de mon étreinte et me regarde à nouveau, les yeux toujours vitreux. Mais le désir y est nettement présent, ainsi qu'une petite note d'inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr ? »

J'acquiesce seulement à cette question. Non je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'en ai envie. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Depuis combien de temps n'aie-je pas ressentit un vrai orgasme ?

Tout en m'embrassant, Harry me pousse lentement vers le canapé, où il m'allonge, tout aussi doucement. La question de domination n'a jamais été posée : nous connaissons tous deux la réponse. Ses lèvres quittent un instant les miennes pour se loger dans mon cou. Elles mordillent un instant ce dernier, tandis que ses mains viennent se poser sur mon sexe palpitant. Ma respiration s'accélère à cause de la peur et du désir qui me font perdre la raison. Mon corps tremble encore, mais j'essaye autant que possible d'en faire abstraction. Les yeux de mon Harry se perdent longtemps dans les miens pour y déceler, j'imagine, la moindre réticence. Mais je l'encourage en souriant, même s'il est un peu figé.

Ses mains commencent un long vas-et-vient le long de mon sexe. Un soupire traverse ma bouche. Mon brun sourit. Apparemment, ce soupire l'encourage à continuer. Ses mains s'activent un peu plus rapidement, et ce n'est plus un simple soupire qui sort de ma bouche mais un véritable gémissement de plaisir. J'avais oublié à quel point des mains à _cet endroit_ étaient agréables. Ses lèvres se posent soudain sur les miennes, étouffant mes gémissements. Ma langue recherche la sienne et la trouve rapidement. Nous nous embrassons un instant, jusqu'à ce que sa main sur gland ne me fasse gémir plus fort et que je sois obligé de déloger ma langue de la sienne.

« Harry... »

Ma voix est rauque et c'est à peine si je la reconnais mais, à cet instant, plus rien n'a importance, si ce n'est ses mains sur mon corps. Mon brun sourit et accélère encore le rythme – moi qui croyait que c'était impossible.

« Je t'aime... »

Je ne sais pas si ce sont ces mots d'amour, le rythme lancinant de sa main sur mon sexe ou sa voix si sensuelle, mais je me sens décoller. Et, à ce moment, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme de ma vie. Mes yeux se ferment instinctivement et il me semble qu'un milliard d'étoile à élu domicile sous mes paupières. Quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir l'énorme sourire de mon amant et ses yeux pétillants de joie.

« On va s'arrêter là, qu'en penses-tu ? C'est déjà un grand pas de franchit et on aura encore plein de temps pour faire connaissance tous les deux... »

Je crois que j'ai hoché la tête, mais je n'en suis plus très sûr car la fatigue a soudain prit possession de mon corps et mes paupières se sont fermées d'elles-mêmes. Je ne me souvenais plus non plus que le sexe était si fatiguant. Je ne sombre pourtant pas encore complètement dans le sommeil, parce que je sens les lèvres si chaudes et si douces de mon brun se poser sur les miennes en un baiser tendre. Et, deux secondes plus tard, je me sens soulevé. Je n'ai même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir où est-ce qu'il m'emmène. C'est seulement lorsque mon dos rencontre le matelas que je me rends compte qu'il m'a amené dans notre chambre. Il soulève les draps et je me couche dessous.

« Harry ? »

« Oui Draco ? »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Eteindre la lumière. »

« Tu ne corriges plus tes copies ? »

« Je préfère dormir avec toi ce soir... Pour une fois que tu es encore réveillé. »

Je vois son sourire un peu gêné dans le noir. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il bossait trop à la maison et qu'on n'avait plus le temps de se retrouver juste tous les deux – comme avant. Mais, comme promis, Harry revient quelques minutes plus tard et vient immédiatement se blottir contre mon dos.

« Je suis désolé Draco. » me susurre-t-il soudain.

« De quoi ? »

« De ne pas avoir remarqué que mon boulot empiétait de trop sur notre vie privée. »

« Et moi je suis désolé de t'avoir fait une scène. »

« Tu avais raison... Et puis j'avoue que j'aime bien la façon dont elle a finit. »

« Pervers va ! »

« Toujours. »

Je me retourne, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux brillent dans l'obscurité et je me surprend à penser qu'il sont presque aussi lumineux que le soleil lui même. Je me souviens de l'éclat terne de ses yeux lorsque je l'ai vu, pour la première fois, chez la psychomage. Je me plais souvent à penser que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont devenus aussi lumineux.

« C'est étrange. » dit-il soudain, en rompant le silence qui s'était doucement infiltré entre nous.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes yeux brillent dans l'obscurité. On dirait deux lunes. »

Je ris. C'est stupide, mais je ris. Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas rit pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot et ça me fait un bien fout.

« Et toi, on dirait deux soleils... Un peu malades peut-être... »

« Eh ! Je ne te permet pas ! » me dit-il avec sa voix si particulière, celle qui sourit. Un sourire s'échappe aussi de mes lèvres et je ne parvient pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais tellement envie de sourire, à chaque instant. Il me suffit de voir Harry pour qu'une envie de sourire me prenne immédiatement. Suis-je amoureux ? Etais-je aussi heureux avec Bill ? Bizarrement, il me semble que je n'arrive pas à remonter dans mes souvenirs plus loin que le jour où j'ai rencontré Potter chez la psy. Avais-je une vie avant lui ? Etais-je heureux avant lui ?

« Je suis content. »

« Vraiment ? Et de quoi es-vous si heureux monsieur Malfoy ? Serais-ce de votre formidable amant ? »

« Un peu. » dis-je en riant. « Non mais sérieusement. Demain, je vais pouvoir alimenter les fantasmes de la psy. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrie-t-il, visiblement choqué. « Comment ça les fantasmes de la psy ? Depuis quand Joel fantasme sur nous ? »

« Depuis toujours je crois. »

« C'est pas possible... Je vais confier mes secrets les plus intimes à une obsédée. »

« Remets toi 'Ry... Tu trouves pas ça génial qu'on fantasme sur nous ? »

Je ne vois pas grand chose de son visage, mais le peu que j'arrive à apercevoir me donne à penser qu'il est véritablement effaré.

« Parce que toi si ? »

Je n'arrive plus à me retenir et j'éclate de rire. Harry aura du mal à se remettre de ma révélation, j'en suis certain.

« Je plaisantais 'Ry... »

« Mouais... C'était pas drôle. » ajouta-t-il en faisant semblant de bouder. Mais un baiser suffit à lui faire oublier cet ''incident'' et il soupire de contentement contre ma bouche. « Ne me tente pas Dray... »

Je lui souris, lui lance un bonne nuit et ferme les yeux. Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas de mal à m'endormir ce soir. Par contre, Harry, lui, risque d'avoir des problèmes au vu de la bosse que je sens contre ma cuisse...

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Et oui, les miracles existent. Il y a une suite de "Mon coeur"... Je sais, je sais, je vous gâte de trop. Seulement 3 mois ce sont écoulés entre ces deux chapitres, c'est si peu ! (je palisant là ^^). Promis juré craché je vais essayer de concocter la suite d'une autre fic avant la fin du mois d'Août (de "Fils des Ténèbres" si possibles... Je crois que j'ai un gros blocage sur cette fic, je sais pas pourquoi --'.)**

**Maintenant, la grande question de l'été : y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui suive mes fics ? lol... Parce que je les aies un peu (beaucoup) toutes délaissées ces derniers temps. Alors si il reste des survivants, vous avez le droit de voud manifester lol**

**Sinon, quoi de neuf depuis ?? Comment se passent vos vacs ?? Je vous préviens, je veux TOUT savoir ! Et pas de mais hein ! xD**

**Bon, j'arrête mon laïus ici ^^**

**Bisous,**

**music67love**

**PS : Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu et qui souhaitent lire la suite de "Mes sentiments pour toi Potter", la suite est en ligne depuis unb petit moment déjà ^^**


End file.
